Au pays des Merveilles
by Au pays des Merveilles
Summary: Humoriste depuis quelques temps, Alice va découvrir sa nouvelle vocation tous les soirs dans un tout petit théâtre parisien et sur France 2 à 18h deux à trois fois par semaine. "On n'demande qu'à en rire" va changer sa vie ainsi que celle des nombreux pensionnaires de l'émission. Un pensionnaire va faire l'unanimité à ses yeux. Il fait de l'humour noir, a un parcours atypique...
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Point de vue d'Alice

Le 24 avril 2009…

Dans une salle de classe…

La chaleur de l'été m'étouffe dans la salle de français. Je n'ai aucune idée de la température qu'il fait dans ce collège mais même avec les fenêtres ouvertes, j'ai du mal à rester sur ma chaise.

En général, les premières chaleurs arrivent tôt puis la météo se dégrade mais à Paris non, la météo n'a pas décidé ce choix-là pour cette année.

Ce collège retient un peu trop bien la chaleur je trouve et mon avis est partagé par l'ensemble de la classe. Nous ne sommes qu'au mois d'avril, qu'est-ce que ce sera en juin ou juillet.

Je suis en cours de français avec une prof absolument géniale. La troisième est la seule année du collège que j'ai apprécié, pas parce que c'est la dernière année mais ma classe est super. Les gens sont gentils, solidaires et l'ambiance est super, quant aux profs, ils sont vraiment bien. Celui que je préfère c'est ma prof de français, elle est habillée différemment des autres. Les tailleurs ne sont pas du tout son truc du tout mais les vêtements amples et colorés oui. En plus, elle n'habite qu'à quelques rues de chez moi. D'ailleurs, elle n'hésite pas à nous « afficher » de temps en temps, elle a beaucoup d'humour. Une fois en plein cours, on travaillait sur la pièce « Roméo et Juliette » mais sans que je sache ni ne comprenne pourquoi, elle s'arrête et me regarde pour me dire quelque chose : « Mais je t'ai vu hier soir avec ta maman, je faisais mon jogging »

« Oui » dis-je un peu surprise, effectivement c'est vrai.

« Je courais et puis j'ai vu Alice avec sa maman » explique t-elle à la classe.

« Elle n'arrivait pas à suivre votre rythme madame » lance Clément.

Cette semaine, nous choisissons notre stage de troisième pour finir l'année. La prof a choisi de nous faire faire ce stage soit dans des studios télé, radio ou au théâtre. Évidemment, Paris regorge de ce genre de chose, avantages de la ville. La prof a fait des demandes dans tous les studios télé, radio et les théâtres de Paris et les trois quarts ont accepté.

Je crois que le seul stage de théâtre va être pour moi. C'est la seule prof du collège à m'encourager dans ce que je veux faire, c'est-à-dire l'humour. Je ne fais pas spécialement rire la classe, ça je laisse deux garçons de ma classe le faire. Ils adorent rire et, en cours de français, ils nous font partager leurs délires personnels. L'ensemble de la classe se soutien à ce niveau-là et étant donné qu'ils savent tous que je veux faire rire les gens, ils m'encouragent aussi. Parfois, ces deux-là m'entraînent dans leurs fous rires, résultat garanti à la fin de l'heure de cours.

La prof termine de distribuer les feuilles avec le stage que l'on doit effectuer et nos noms dessus. C'est elle qui a choisi les lieux. Elle a aussi choisi des musées, des associations en plus du reste. Cette prof adore le théâtre. Elle nous a avoué qu'elle faisait partie d'une petite troupe de théâtre locale et que la troupe jouait une pièce en ce moment mais qu'il leur manque un lieu où jouer. Elle nous fait apprendre des textes classiques ou plus modernes. Elle dit que ça nous fait travailler la mémoire, notre timidité et notre culture. Cela tombe très bien pour moi, ça m'aidera pour plus tard.

Ma voisine me fait signe de son mal être à cause de la chaleur avec son éventail fait avec une feuille de papier. Elle est apparemment tombée sur un studio télé à l'autre bout de Paris mais vu son sourire, je pense qu'elle est satisfaite du choix de la prof.

« Votre stage dure trois jours et commence demain » nous rappel, la prof passe en passant dans les rangs et en donnant nos feuilles.

Où vais-je aller durant trois jours ? J'espère être prise pour aller dans des studios télé.

L'envers du décor des plateaux de télévision m'intéresse beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de les découvrir alors avec ce stage, ce sera une chance. Le théâtre sera plus bénéfique pour moi étant donné que j'aimerai travailler dans ce milieu.

Dans la classe, je vois des visages heureux, d'autres plus calmes car le stage ne correspond peut-être pas à leur envie mais c'est justement l'occasion d'essayer autre chose comme dirait la prof.

La prof passe près de moi et me donne ma feuille en même temps qu'une autre élève.

« N'oubliez pas, votre rapport de stage que je veux sur mon bureau la semaine prochaine. Il sera noté avec l'oral que vous passerez » dit la prof sérieusement.

En découvrant la feuille, je découvre que mon stage va se dérouler dans un petit théâtre que je ne connais pas.

La sonnerie annonce la fin des cours et je vais voir la prof. En regardant ma feuille, c'est un humoriste que je vais voir. Celui-ci fait de l'humour noir. Je dis à la prof que je ne le connais pas et je lui demande de m'indiquer le théâtre. La prof me sourit puis m'assure que ce stage va me plaire. Même en lui faisant par de mes inquiétudes, elle me rassure et affirme que ça va m'apporter quelque chose d'important. Je fais confiance à ma prof, si elle dit que tout se passera bien alors, je quitte le collège plutôt confiante.

Puis un peu plus tard dans les rues de Paris.

Étant donné qu'aujourd'hui, il fait très beau, j'en profite pour flâner dans les rues de Paris.

Je dois repérer les lieux de mon stage. La prof a dessiné un petit plan sur un papier, en plus de ma feuille de stage avec l'adresse du théâtre dessus.

C'est avec la musique, dans les oreilles que je marche dans les rues du 11ème arrondissement sans vraiment me soucier des minutes qui s'écoulent. De temps en temps, je me repère avec le papier que m'a donné ma prof et je suis sur le bon chemin.

Sauf qu'en passant devant un tout petit théâtre, une affiche attire mon attention ainsi que le nom de l'humoriste que je dois rencontrer. Je suis une fan d'humour et mon projet d'entrer dans ce milieu commence à se concrétiser dans ma tête. Je me dis qu'à ma majorité ou un peu avant si j'ai de la chance, mon souhait sera sûrement exaucé. Je pourrais jouer dans une petite salle.

L'entrée du théâtre est vide, même le guichet est fermé à clef, à croire qu'il n'y a personne. Pourtant d'après ma montre, il est 17h, il me semble qu'il y a un peu de vie dans les théâtres à cette heure-ci. Quelques affiches sont collées aux murs et je reconnais celle que j'ai vue de l'extérieur. Le tampon « Cet homme va trop loin » m'avait échappé et c'est écrit en plus petit : « Attention humour noir ». Un jeune humoriste y est représenté sur le côté et son visage est très mignon. Un coup d'œil à ma feuille de stage et effectivement, c'est bien lui, Jérémy Ferrari.

Je suis étonnée qu'il n'y ait personne dans la salle. Il doit jouer dans deux heures d'après ma montre et l'heure indiquée sur un coin de l'affiche. Pourtant, il n'y a personne.

Pour mon stage, j'ai eu l'idée de faire une interview puis durant l'oral devant les profs j'expliquerai l'entretien et l'expérience que ce stage m'aura apporté.

Les sièges sont vides. Sur l'un d'entre eux, un pull bleu marine en coton est resté là, sans que personne ne vienne le récupérer, c'est sûrement celui de l'humoriste. Sur la scène, il n'y a qu'une petite table avec trois livres et une bouteille d'eau, une chaise et une autre table blanche.

La première remarque qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est comment Jérémy, c'est son prénom, fait pour gérer cette pression et l'angoisse constante de jouer devant quelques personnes. Je ne veux pas être pessimiste, mais euh il n'y absolument personne ici et le théâtre est ancien. Pourtant il y a beaucoup de théâtres dans le 11ème arrondissement. Ma prof m'a quand même expliqué que Jérémy avait beaucoup de mal à démarrer dans le métier, j'ai au moins quelques informations sur lui. Je n'ose pas lui dire lors de l'interview que je ne le connais pas du tout et que ce stage dans ce théâtre n'est pas un choix personnel mais celui de ma prof. Si je lui dis ça, ce n'est pas poli.

Je serais gênée donc le minimum est de me renseigner sur la personne. C'est la déception de jouer devant quatre ou cinq personnes qui m'intrigue le plus. J'imagine que ça doit être terrible à vivre et à faire. Jamais je ne pourrais le faire. Même avec toute ma volonté, cela serait vraiment impossible. Quant ma prof m'a dit ça, j'ai été très surprise, voire un peu « choquée ». Jérémy n'a pas l'air accablé. J'en conclus que ce métier doit vraiment lui tenir à cœur.

D'un côté, personne ne peut éprouver ce que lui peut éprouver. Ses émotions doivent être spéciales. J'avoue avoir de la peine d'un coup, sans le connaître, je me sens « mal ».

Si j'étais à sa place, quelle serait ma réaction ? Aucune réponse de concrète ne me vient à l'esprit. Je n'ai que 14 ans, mais quand même je peux essayer de comprendre. Et quand je pense à Jérémy, qui doit regarder la salle derrière le rideau tous les soirs, je n'ose imaginer son angoisse.

Chaque minute qui passe avant sa représentation à espérer que quelqu'un franchisse le pas de ce petit théâtre et se renseigne auprès de lui doit être difficile. Dans ces moments-là, mon côté « pas sûr de moi » a le dessus. À mon avis, celui de Jérémy aussi.

Rien que d'y penser j'en ai des frissons et j'éprouve de la peine pour lui.

Toutefois, je me dirige vers la scène et je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil aux livres posés sur la table. Comme il n'y a personne, j'en profite pour tourner les pages. Ce sont des textes sacrés : la Bible, le Coran et la Thora. Le spectacle de Jérémy parle de la religion. Je suis assez surprise de son audacieuse idée à traiter ce thème si délicat et si tabou de nos jours.

Un mélange d'intrigue et de curiosité m'envahit. Tout ou presque est surligné, pleins de phrases que je survole à travers les pages et qui sont, je dois dire incroyable. Je n'ai pas le temps de tout lire, c'est dommage, j'y passerai des heures ici. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas traiter du sujet de la religion sur scène. Ah le fameux débat de « Peut-on rire de tout ? » toute une histoire. Ma prof de français nous en parle de temps en temps.

D'après son affiche, il fait de l'humour noir et avec un sujet pareil, il doit y mettre des messages forts. Je suis curieuse de voir ce que ça donne sur scène, peut-être aurais-je l'occasion de le découvrir pendant mon stage ou sûrement plus tard.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que de jeunes humoristes galéraient autant. Il doit avoir 24 ans à peine, d'après l'affiche. Enfin, j'espère que le théâtre est vide pour une « raison » valable, sinon je ne comprends plus rien. Les gens ont du second degré, non ?

Je ne connais pas bien l'humour noir donc je ne peux pas tellement donner mon avis. Je ne connais que les blagues noires sur les allemands, ce genre là n'est pas très fin je suis d'accord. Mais une amie me les raconte bien alors j'accroche.

Jamais je n'ai eu l'occasion de voir un sketch ou quoi que ce soit sur des sujets délicats. Ou alors brièvement, en tout cas, pas un sketch qui m'ait marqué sinon je m'en serais souvenu.

Peut-être que je serais déjà venue voir Jérémy dans cette petite salle, c'est une possibilité.

J'aurais pu lui donner un avis positif sur son spectacle et ça lui aurait fait plaisir. Un peu de soutien ne fait pas de mal. D'ailleurs, je me demande qu'elle aurait été sa réaction. Je repose les livres religieux sur la petite table.

Des bruits de pas me font sursauter et me donne une raison de plus pour partir du théâtre. Je me dirige en courant vers la sortie en espérant que cette personne ne m'est pas vue. Un rapide coup d'œil, discret bien sûr, me donne une vision du jeune humoriste que j'ai vu sur l'affiche.

Cachée dans le hall, derrière la porte de la salle, je n'ose pas me montrer, j'avoue je suis très timide mais je ne veux pas que Jérémy pense que je suis entrée là comme ça.

Je n'ose pas bouger de ma « cachette » de peur que Jérémy prenne mal le fait que je sois là.

Cette situation paraît ridicule.

Seulement, une personne entre dans le hall, juste devant moi se présente une jeune femme blonde. Elle me regarde avec une bienveillance en ce demandant ce que je fais là. Moi aussi pour le coup. Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire pour justifier ma présence ici. Ma timidité m'empêche de dire le moindre mot et je me sens ridicule. Elle a l'air gentille et moi je n'ose pas bouger.

Je lui tends mon papier pour qu'elle ait une explication de ma présence dans ce théâtre dans un coin de Paris. Elle me sourit, me dit d'attendre et entre dans la salle. Je n'ose pas la regarder tellement j'ai peur de sa réaction et de celle de Jérémy.

C'est sans doute ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû entrer dans ce théâtre vide sans attendre quelqu'un dehors. À présent j'hésite à partir, mais ce n'est pas poli et puis cela ne se fait pas. J'ai peur mais je reste là comme on me l'a demandé. Après tout, je suis juste venue repérer les lieux.

Après cinq minutes, elle revient avec Jérémy. Mon visage devient rouge, comme si la chaleur de ce mois d'avril ne suffisait pas il faut que je sois gênée devant lui. Je n'ose pas le regarder non plus hé bien, ma prof de français avait raison, ce stage va me plaire. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Alors, comme avec la jeune femme, je tends le papier de mon stage à Jérémy afin qu'il sache pourquoi une fille de 14 ans est là. Comme il y a cinq minutes, je me sens toute aussi ridicule.

Jérémy ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, en même temps il est étonné de voir une collégienne.

Il regarde le papier et me sourit. De mémoire, j'ai écrit quelques questions sur le papier au crayon gris. Il doit sourire à cause de ça. Mes questions sont « banales ». Je les ai écrites rapidement ce midi, si jamais mon stage devait se passer dans un théâtre. Je pense lui dire la vérité, sur le pourquoi, je suis là pendant l'interview car je me vois très mal lui dire autre chose. Dire à Jérémy que je suis là pour le plaisir serait une erreur car je ne le connais pas. Quoique lui mentir aussi. Donc ma seule solution est d'être sincère.

Jérémy me fait signe d'entrer mais en regardant derrière moi, la jeune femme n'est plus là. J'entre donc timidement dans le théâtre. Les lieux me sont familiers vu que j'y suis entrée dix minutes auparavant. Jérémy est près de la scène, moi au milieu de la salle. Décidément, ma timidité est grande et je me sens gênée.

Finalement c'est lui qui prend la parole et non moi, pourtant j'aurai dû le faire.

« Tu t'intéresses au théâtre ? » me demande t-il avec un mince sourire.

« Oui, c'est ma prof de français qui m'a proposé ce stage. Elle sait que le théâtre m'intéresse beaucoup » dis-je timidement.

« C'est gentil à toi de venir ici »

« J'aimerais faire du théâtre plus tard alors l'occasion était donnée. Et puis en lisant ton nom, je me suis souvenue que ma prof me parlait de toi »

« Oh, c'est vrai ? »

« Ouais, elle apprécie ton humour et comme elle m'a parlé de toi, je connais un peu ton parcours. Seulement, je n'y connais pas grand-chose en humour noir, voire rien » dis-je un peu gênée.

« Tu t'es renseignée pour quelqu'un qui ne me connaît pas. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais t'expliquer pendant ton stage de trois jours ».

« Il faut bien, sinon ça craint. Je ne me serais pas permis de venir sans te connaître un minimum » dis-je avec un mince sourire avant de rajouter plus sérieusement « Oh et bien j'ai trois jours pour apprendre ce qu'est l'humour noir »

Jérémy me regarde un peu surprit car apparemment pas grand monde n'a pris la peine de creuser un peu son univers et son parcours différent des autres. J'ai l'impression d'être l'une des seules. Pourtant, il joue depuis de nombreuses années et devant des gens donc la conclusion est déjà faite. Il a l'habitude d'avoir des avis. D'un côté, il me semble logique de me renseigner sur l'artiste avant d'aller voir un concert ou une pièce ou un humoriste. Mon stage me permet de le faire, de façon plus « professionnelle », on va dire ça de cette manière. Vu que je connais très peu Jérémy, j'en apprends aussi.

« Euh, je suis Alice » dis-je « J'ai oublié de me présenter » ajoutais-je en lui serrant la main.

« Jérémy Ferrari »

« Je sais » dis-je avec un mince sourire

« Ah, oui tu me connais un peu »

« Oh, le minimum »

« Je n'ai jamais eu de stagiaire alors n'hésite pas à me reprendre si jamais ce n'est pas assez clair »

« Oh, j'ai pensé à une interview pour présenter mon stage. C'est une bonne idée ? Vu que je ne te connais pas beaucoup, ça m'aiderait sûrement »

« Pourquoi pas, je serai ravie de répondre à tes questions »

« Super » dis-je enthousiaste. « Je te promets de réfléchir à une liste de questions d'ici demain »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est déjà gentil de venir dans le théâtre où je joue »

« Personne ne vient ? » demandais-je surprise.

« C'est rare que mes salles soient remplies »

« C'est comme ça souvent ? » dis-je en regardant chaque coin de la salle depuis la scène.

« Oui » dit-il tristement « J'en ai l'habitude maintenant »

« Mais j'ai une meilleure idée pour ce soir, après le spectacle tu vas venir me rejoindre dans le café juste en face du théâtre, on discutera tranquillement »

Les mots concernant la période difficile de Jérémy que m'a racontée ma prof de français me reviennent en mémoire. Elle m'avait raconté une partie de son histoire. Peut-être qu'il ne souhaite pas discuter de cette période dans mon entretien ? Je ne veux pas le forcer à en parler s'il ne le souhaite pas. Quelques questions me viennent en tête, hormis les classiques : pourquoi avoir choisit ce métier ? Pourquoi l'humour noir ? Pourquoi la religion ? et d'autres.

Mais surtout, quel a été le déclic de tout plaquer pour faire ce que tu aimes le plus ?

« Il y a une discussion souvent après la représentation, tu vas venir et écouter »

« On t'a déjà tendu la main ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je sais pas, aller dans des cafés théâtres, faire en sorte que tu sois un peu plus connu ou apprendre à te connaître »

Jérémy me sourit. « C'est compliqué »

« Je suis un peu trop curieuse » dis-je timidement « Désolée ».

« Tu n'as pas à l'être » dit-il en rangeant ses livres. « Tu comprendras mon univers pendant ce stage » me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« C'est mon objectif » dis-je en le regardant déplacer sa chaise.

« J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue »

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je le sois ? »

À présent, je vois dans les yeux de Jérémy une marque de confiance. J'espère en apprendre plus sur lui grâce à ce stage dans ce petit théâtre. Ma prof de français ne m'en a parlé que vaguement mais je veux me rendre compte de ce qu'il va me raconter de son parcours afin de le comprendre.

Si ma prof m'a envoyé ici, c'est pour une raison bien précise. Elle veut que je comprenne que le milieu de l'humour est difficile ? Que les rêves sont réalisables et pas seulement imaginaires ? Que même avec toute la volonté et la bienveillance du monde, un rêve peut être très difficile à atteindre ? Je dis toujours que le hasard ne fait jamais les choses à moitié car s'il doit arriver quelque chose, cet événement a une signification. On dit qu'il faut apprendre de nos échecs, j'ai des difficultés à le faire.

« Pose moi tes questions maintenant » me dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

1) La première fois qu'on t'as demandé un autographe, qu'est-ce que ça t'as fait ?

« Je ne peux pas te le dire car ça ne m'est pas encore arrivé » dit-il en riant. « J'aimerais bien si le succès arrive un jour, c'est une belle marque de reconnaissance »

2) Le jour où tu signeras un autographe tu penses régir comment ?

« Le jour où un fan m'en demande un, ça me ferait très plaisir, c'est touchant. Parfois des gens viennent me dire que le spectacle leur a plu mais ça en reste là. J'aime bien discuter après le spectacle pour ceux qui veulent dans un café pas loin du théâtre. Ils peuvent soit me poser des questions ou simplement me donner leur avis sur le spectacle »

3) Si une émission pouvait t'aider à avoir un public plus large tu y participerais ?

« Tout dépend du concept. Du moment que j'ai une totale liberté d'expression et carte blanche oui j'accepte, sinon non. Je n'ai aucune proposition à la télé ou à la radio si c'est ce que tu me demande. Toute la communication, je l'a fait sur Internet mais ça reste minime par rapport aux affiches que tu peux voir dans la rue. Je ne déformerai pas mes propos pour me donner une image. Soit on me prend comme je suis ou l'on ne me prend pas. Dans tout ce que je raconte sur scène, je suis honnête et ce métier est vraiment un rêve pour moi. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il dure » me dit-il avec un sourire timide sur ses derniers mots.

4) Raconte- moi quel a été le déclic pour monter sur scène ?

« Déjà, je ne me voyais pas faire autre chose que du théâtre. J'ai arrêté l'école à 16 ans parce que ça ne me plaisait pas du tout et il n'y avait que sur scène où je me sentais moi-même.

J'aime vraiment ce que je fais. Ce métier est très difficile et je le fais du mieux que je peux et avec du cœur. Ensuite, les gens m'aiment ou non, mais je ne regrette absolument rien de ce que je dis. »

5) Pourquoi avoir choisit le thème de la religion ?

« La religion est un sujet très sensible, c'est en partie pour cette raison que j'ai décidé d'écrire sur ce thème. Je m'intéresse à tout. Même ayant arrêté l'école à 16 ans, j'ai forgé ma propre culture personnelle, grâce à la philosophie. Beaucoup de choses ramenaient à la religion lors de mes lectures alors j'ai eu l'idée d'apporter les textes sacrés sur scène. En tout cas, on ne peut pas me reprocher de ne pas m'investir dans mon spectacle. J'ai lu le Coran, la Bible et la Thora il faut oser apporter les textes sur scène et j'ai fait beaucoup de recherches en parallèle. »

6) Pourquoi le titre « Allelujah bordel » ?

Si on analyse, « Allelujia » c'est pour le côté sacré du spectacle et « bordel » parce que je mets du bazar dedans. Mais pour l'anecdote, c'est un journaliste qui a trouvé ce titre. Il est venu me voir à la fin du spectacle pour me dire qu'il avait beaucoup aimé et j'ai lu l'article deux jours plus tard, ça m'a touché. Ça correspondait à un sketch de mon ancien spectacle sur la religion, que j'ai gardé pour Allelujah bordel qui avait marqué ce journaliste. Le titre correspondait très bien.

Quelques heures plus tard dans un café à côté du théâtre…

« Durant mon stage, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur le métier de la scène. Jérémy m'a montré et expliqué sa détermination, sa volonté et son envie de faire rire les gens chaque soir. J'ai ainsi vu l'envers du décor de ce métier difficile mais tellement enrichissant. On peut avoir un avis, favorable ou non sur un artiste car on ne voit que l'image publique qu'il représente.

Chez Jérémy, il y a une vraie sincérité et c'est ce qui m'a marqué durant ce stage, il ose dire les choses sur scène, peut être ce que des gens pensent tout bas il le dit. C'est une forme de courage pour moi. Ce n'est pas facile et pourtant il remplie très bien ce rôle-là. Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup d'humoriste comme lui, je dirais même aucun. Jérémy m'a prouvé le contraire, qu'avec un visage de poupin il était possible de faire passer des messages important à ses yeux et c'est très agréable. ».

Voilà la première trace écrite de mon rapport de stage que j'ai rédigé. Je suis dans le café dont Jérémy m'a parlé depuis une heure, situé à quelques mètres seulement du théâtre où il joue.

Non que je sois trop jeune pour rester dans la salle mais le stage stipule que je ne dois pas rester trop longtemps sur le lieu du stage. Jérémy doit terminer d'ici quinze minutes, je profite d'avoir un peu d'avance pour boire une boisson fraîche.

Je continue mon rapport de stage: « Jérémy a un parcours atypique, ses galères l'ont malmenées mais tout de même aidé dans un sens à poursuivre son désir de faire ce qu'il aime le plus. Il a choisi un sujet sensible et pas évident à traiter sur scène : la religion. Ce sujet est délicat dans notre Société mais important.

Lorsque je suis arrivée dans le théâtre, les sièges étaient vides et il n'y avait personne. Au début, j'avais peur car je venais juste repérer les lieux pour le stage. Finalement, j'ai décidé de commencer le stage un jour en avance et je ne le regrette pas.

À la fin de ce stage, je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences et que Jérémy est une belle personne. Une belle découverte qui va devenir connue d'ici, je l'espère, quelque temps. Il m'a appris à ne jamais abandonner un rêve, même si l'on est sujet à de nombreuses critiques. »

Je pense que c'est un bon début pour ma présentation. Je regarde ma feuille, plutôt satisfaite de mon travail. Mes impressions me seront utiles pour la suite. A présent, je jette un coup d'œil à ma liste de questions que je vais poser à Jérémy en fin de la soirée.

La pression monte un peu, même si je l'ai vu durant trois jours, mes questions sont un peu personnelles en quelque sorte elles portent sur son parcours. Ma prof de français m'avait raconté certaines choses, mais j'ai envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur Jérémy en lui demandant directement. J'avoue, ma curiosité joue un peu. Maintenant que je le connais un peu, j'ai envie de m'intéresser à son travail en allant le voir sur scène plus tard.

Jérémy arrive enfin, suivit de quinze personnes, venues sans doute participer au débat qu'il organise de temps en temps. Il me sourit en me voyant au fond du café.

Je me sens toute petite avec toutes mes affaires éparpillées sur la table. Je me dépêche de les ranger quand quelques personnes viennent s'installer à côté de moi.

Au fur et à mesure des questions et des impressions, j'ai envie de me cacher sous la table car je me demande ce que je fais là.

Mais les questions des gens m'intéresse. Pourquoi un sujet si délicat ? Tu n'as pas peur quand tu sors du théâtre le soir ? Tu as déjà eu des menaces par des gens qui prenaient mal tes propos ?

Tu as lu la Bible en combien de temps ? Et d'autres questions un peu farfelues.

Je regarde Jérémy de temps en temps. Il semble vraiment s'intéressé au sujet de la religion et cela se voit sur son visage.

Le débat m'a appris des choses que j'ignorais des textes sacrés et je pense que je n'ai pas finit d'en apprendre sur Jérémy.

Vient la fin de la soirée, Jérémy me raccompagne dehors et me souhaite bonne chance pour la suite. C'est difficile d'imaginer que sans ce stage, je n'aurais sans doute jamais connu Jérémy.

Que je serais passé à côté d'un talent, une découverte et pourquoi pas un coup de coeur d'ici quelques temps ? Sans ce stage, je ne l'aurais pas cru et sans les informations de ma prof non plus. Soit j'aurais découverts Jérémy seule et par hasard dans quelques années sur Internet ou à la télé.

N'y connaissant presque rien en humour noir, était-ce une idée de ma prof de me donner u stage dans un théâtre avec Jérémy ? D'un côté oui car il a de vrais messages à faire passer, l'opportunité de changer les mentalités. Ce n'est pas négligeable. Le parcours de Jérémy est atypique et très intéressant. Ses paroles me captivent, il sait très bien expliquer ses galères et il croit dure comme fer qu'on va entendre parler de lui bientôt. Je le le suis souhaite. Il mérité tant ce succès et Jérémy est quelqu'un qui ose dire des choses qui lui tiennent à coeur. Presque rien que pour ces raisons-là, il devrait être entendu par les médias.

En tout cas, ce stage m'aura ouvert les yeux sur pas mal de choses: apprendre à connaître quelqu'un, ne pas hésiter à aller dans les petits théâtres et ne pas se fier aux apparences cae derrière le joli visage de Jérémy il y a un petit diable qui ne demande qu'à être reconnu à sa juste valeur.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Point de vue de Jérémy.

_5 novembre 2010 à Paris…_

Il est 2h du matin et le sommeil ne semble pas de la partie ce soir. Je pense que ce sketch va me rester dans la tête encore longtemps. Déjà que le dernier enregistré m'a fait peur mais alors celui que je dois enregistrer cet après-midi encore plus. J'aborderai un sujet qui me fait un peu peur et que j'ai peu traité jusque-là, à mon deuxième passage avec les nombreux suicides chez France Télécom. En tout cas, je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire ce sketch. J'espère juste que mes propos seront bien pris, c'est de l'humour noir, je le sais. C'est ce qui m'inquiète un peu. Rarement, les gens vont comprendre que mon humour est à prendre au second degré justement.

Sans hésitation, j'allume mon ordinateur et je me mets à écrire. En fait, une idée me vient à l'esprit, mon prochain sketch pour « On n'demande qu'à en rire » est retravaillé à 2h du matin. La fin ne me plait pas ainsi qu'un passage au milieu du texte. J'aime écrire la nuit car il y a une atmosphère particulière qui aide à écrire, du moins pour moi. J'enregistre aujourd'hui à 16h alors je n'ai pas le droit de me planter. Le sujet m'inspire alors ce n'est pas un problème pour moi.

Mon chat vient voir ce que je fais et décide de s'installer sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Ce chat est vraiment sans gêne. En attendant qu'il parte du clavier chaud où il semble très bien, je me rends dans ma cuisine me chercher un verre d'eau puis 30 min plus tard un café car je n'ai pas sommeil et je vais retravailler mon spectacle un peu plus tard dans la nuit.

Dix minutes plus tard, le chat s'en va du clavier, sans doute gêné par la lumière forte de l'ordinateur que j'ai réglé presque au maximum afin de le faire partir. Le chat se roule sur le canapé et s'endors sans problème. Maintenant je peux continuer à travailler tranquillement. Depuis quelques semaines, je tente d'avancer dans l'écriture de certains passages d' « Hallelujah bordel », le résultat de ma réécriture de mon ancien spectacle « Mes sept pêchés capitaux », dont je doute encore de l'efficacité. Chaque soir, je doute. Chaque fois, c'est la même sensation : la peur avant de monter sur scène mais tout de même l'envie de faire passer des messages importants avec mon humour, c'est ce qui fait mon originalité.

Mon sujet de demain est « La roulette russe, un jeu dangereux ». Sur Internet, ce sujet est très répandu et cela me donne beaucoup d'idées, peut-être même un peu trop. N'étant qu'à mon 5ème passage dans la nouvelle émission d'humour de Laurent Ruquier, je tiens à y rester longtemps. Déjà, pour ma notoriété et surtout pour profiter de la liberté d'expression que l'on me donne. Je n'ai pas eu à mes débuts dans le métier d'humoriste alors maintenant que j'en bénéficie, j'en profite. Moi qui pensais rester sur le plateau pas plus de trente secondes. De toute façon, j'ai toujours des difficultés à m'intégrer quelque part. Mon humour est difficile à imposer, mais je le fais pour des bonnes raisons et toujours avec le cœur. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'être accepté à ONDAR.

« J'ai surtout beaucoup de chance d'avoir carte blanche dans cette émission car c'est la seule qui me l'a donnée » pensais-je.

D'autant plus que Laurent Ruquier apprécie mon univers, c'est gratifiant pour moi. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser ma chance. N'ayant pas de diplôme en plus, c'est en quelque sorte une belle revanche ! Je suis assez fière d'avoir réussi à trouver une place dans ONDAR. Sans cette émission, je ne serais personne. Difficile de dire ça à 25 ans… Comme toujours, l'angoisse m'envahie et comme toujours je doute à propos de mon texte car le sujet que je traite demain soir est vraiment difficile. Non qu'il me fasse peur car aucun sujet ne me fait réellement peur, juste la manière de l'aborder me fait peur. Pourtant, je me suis beaucoup amusé à l'écrire. Rien que de penser à une vanne, par exemple la première, un mince sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Si je commence à rire maintenant, ce n'est pas crédible et ce n'est pas le moment. Mais je suis heureux de faire partie de cette émission, enfin je peux dire que l'on m'accepte comme je suis. Enfin, mon humour est apprécié et je vois que le public me soutien, c'est vraiment agréable. Jamais je n'aurais eu cette chance auparavant.

Quelques années plus tôt, je n'aurais pas pensé être apprécié par quelqu'un issu du milieu de la télé. On m'a tellement répété que ça ne marcherait pas pour moi que j'ai fini par le croire à un moment donné. On m'a découragé, même si j'ai tenu bon, je n'ai pas lâché mon envie de faire de la scène. Même si mon moral en a souffert, ces années difficiles m'ont aidées d'une certaine façon à toujours y croire, que finalement j'ai eu raison de continuer à jouer au théâtre. Ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui grâce à « On n'demande qu'à en rire » est une chance immense, je le répète souvent, mais c'est vrai et pour une fois ce n'est pas quelque chose d'imaginaire mais c'est concret, c'est réel. Je me concentre de nouveau sur un texte de mon spectacle, que je continue toujours à écrire sur le clavier. Ce spectacle, je l'ai mûrement réfléchi pendant quatre années. Je prône un message important. Donc il me paraît évident de prendre ce sujet à cœur. « Hallelujah bordel » est un peu comme un « bébé » que j'ai envie de bien travailler et dont je suis très fiè ces quatre années, je me suis renseigné sur les trois textes religieux, interrogés des représentants religieux afin d'être certain de ne pas détourner les textes et aussi pour avoir des informations. Après, la lecture de ces textes, je suis définitivement devenu athée. Pour ceux qui veulent savoir pourquoi justement, il faut venir me voir sur scène. Une dernière relecture de mon sketch de cet après-midi, je me rends compte que je suis satisfait. J'enregistre, j'imprime, je consulte rapidement mes mails, mais je répondrais à quelques-uns demain midi et je retourne dormir, il est 5h du matin.

Quelques heures plus tard, au Moulin rouge, sur le plateau de l'émission « On n'demande qu'à en rire ».

Mon attention n'est même pas pour les humoristes présents qui répètent leur sketch sur le plateau ou qui donnent des instructions aux techniciens mais à la loge juste en haut. Je connais mon texte par cœur, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à mes feuilles. Et en plus, je commence à avoir des petits tremblements. Ce n'est que mon cinquième passage à ONDAR alors je n'ose imaginer mes prochains si je me mets dans un état pareil. Même sur scène, je ne pense pas trembler comme je tremble maintenant.

« Tout va bien Jérémy ? » me demande Guillaume Sentou.

« Oh, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là, excuse-moi. Oui je suis juste concentré » dis-je avec un mince sourire pour dédramatiser la situation.

« Je vais manger avec Cyril, tu viens avec nous ? »

J'acquiesce et quitte le plateau avec le duo, c'est leur septième passage ce soir et ils sont tout aussi anxieux que moi. Eux, ce sont les rois du jeu de mot. J'admire la manière dont ils réussissent à trouver des calembours aussi fous les uns que les autres. Durant le repas, ils m'expliquent un peu leur sketch et je ris rien qu'en imaginant le sketch et les répliques. Ils me regardent même avec un air désespéré. Ils ont un esprit tordu, mais c'est ce que j'adore chez eux. Ils osent absolument tout et d'un côté ils ont raison. Le sketch de ce soir est sur « 2010, une année à champignon », résultat Cyril sera déguisé en champignon maléfique et Guillaume en Super cochon qui a résisté à une forte dose de vaccin. Durant un moment de silence, j'en profite pour leur demander comment ils ressentent leur enregistrement de cet après-midi. Ils me disent qu'ils ont peur, leur notoriété est récente dans l'émission mais qu'ils restent tout de même confiant. Ils ont seulement deux passages de plus que moi, mais on se connaissait un peu avant. Étant donné que nous sommes à ONDAR ensemble, je peux faire plus attention à leur travail. Garnier & Sentou m'aide à relativiser un peu les choses car ils positivent et être en duo, cela aide. Ce sont de bons amis, sur qui l'on peut toujours compter. Moi qui doute toujours de moi-même, leur positivisme me contamine ce midi car après tout, mon sketch se passera bien tout à l'heure, ils ont vu les répétitions et n'arrêtaient pas de rire.

« Crois-moi Jérémy, ton sketch va être un succès cet après-midi » me dit Guillaume.

« Si tu le dis, Méchampignon » dis-je en riant.

« Jérémy est en forme aujourd'hui » ajoute Cyril en riant aussi.

Quinze minutes plus tard, nous quittons le petit restaurant pas loin du Moulin rouge. Arrivées devant, quelques fans nous abordent, mais on leur explique que les enregistrements commencent dans pas très longtemps et que nous serons disponibles directement après. J'affiche une mine désolée, je suis un peu déstabilisé car contrairement à mes camarades, qui commencent à avoir une notoriété donc à discuter et à signer des autographes, ce n'est pas mon cas. Jamais il ne m'est arrivé de signer un autographe à quelqu'un, je suis très peu connu aussi.

L'heure de l'enregistrement est dans quelques minutes, un techniciens demandent aux humoristes de se tenir prêt. J'entre dans la petite loge, située en haut du plateau avec les autres humoristes de ce soir, dont Garnier & Sentou.

Lorsque le générique de l'émission commence et que Laurent Ruquier prononce mon nom, le stress s'évapore dès que je dis ma première réplique. Je suis assis sur ma chaise avec un faux téléphone sur la table en essayant d'avoir un air crédible d'une personne répondant à des appels en détresse de personnes dépressives et qui menacent de faire une tentative de suicide.

« _S.O.S suicide, j'écoute. Oui, votre âge et votre profession s'il vous plait ? Oh je ne suis pas curieux, c'est juste pour les statistiques monsieur. Vous travaillez à la RATP, d'accord. _

_Vous allez vous jeter sous un métro ? Parce que ça ne vous suffit pas de faire grève six mois sur douze ? _» dis-je avec mon téléphone.

Je suis très concentré sur mon texte et ma mise en scène. Dans ma tête, tout est clair : mon texte, mon regard, mes réactions du visage. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire et pas grand-chose ne peut me faire perdre le fil de mon sketch. C'est la même sensation qu'être dans une bulle, comme « coupé » du monde. J'ignore les caméras qui sont autour de moi, les gens autour de moi, ceux qui regardent l'émission chez eux et le jury en face de moi.

« _S.O.S suicide, j'écoute. Vous avez quel âge ? 17 ans. Les règles de la roulette russe ? Non mais je trouve ça inadmissible que vous m'appeliez pour me demander ça, bah parce que tout le monde connaît les règles de la Roulette russe voyons : vous mettez une balle dans le barillet si c'est clic c'est gagné si c'est pan c'est perdu, ce n'est pas compliqué _»

Le sketch se déroule comme je l'ai prévu et sans débordements quelconques. Ceci, pour mon plus grand soulagement. De toute façon, cette angoisse permanente ne cessera jamais, c'est dans ma nature et il faut vivre avec. Je me concentre sur les rires des gens, ce qui me donne le sourire. Ainsi, j'ai confiance en ce que je fais comme humour et je me dis que ce métier est exactement celui qui me correspond, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

« Allez, c'est gonflé, c'est osé, j'ai du Ferrari, Jérémy de son prénom » dit Laurent avec enthousiasme. « Ah là là, il traite des sujets difficiles, mais il réussi à nous faire rire avec ».

Je récolte deux quinze, un seize et un dix-sept. J'ai dû mal à me faire à l'idée, que les gens apprécient mon humour si particulier. Mais ça me fait tellement plaisir. Les commentaires aussi me réchauffent le cœur.

« Les dialogues sont très bien écrits, tu devrais écrire pour le théâtre » lance un juré.

« Vous n'avez jamais écrit pour le théâtre ? » demande Laurent.

« Si j'ai co-écrit des projets, c'est comme ça que je gagne ma vie ».

« Vous en êtes à votre troisième spectacle Jérémy, le premier s'appelait « Moi méchant », le deuxième « Mes sept pêchés capitaux » et maintenant c'est « Hallelujah bordel » à la Comédie des Trois bornes »

« C'est ça » dis-je timidement car c'est la première fois qu'on s'intéresse à ce que j'ai fait auparavant. Ça me fait une sensation bizarre d'en parler car ce sont mes périodes de galères dont Laurent Ruquier fait part. Mes deux anciens spectacles ont eu du mal à marcher, même pas du tout. Je n'ose rien dire, les compliments du jury et de Laurent me font tellement plaisir que je continue de sourire timidement.

« L'humour noir marche, il est bon ! » lance un des jurés au moment de l'annonce de la note du public.

« Oui, l'humour noir marche et quant il est bien fait et bien il est appréciable » dit Laurent. Heureux Jérémy ? » me demande t-il.

« Si je pouvais prendre deux secondes la parole car je voudrais vous remercier.

D'habitude, on me refuse dans les émissions et quand on me demande de venir, on me censure. Vous êtes la seule émission où l'on ne m'a jamais demandé d'enlever une seule phrase d'un de mes textes et c'est la première fois. C'est la première fois aussi que médiatiquement on me laisse la parole et je suis hyper touché. Je m'aperçois qu'en plus, le public est avec moi. En ce moment ce que je vis grâce à cette émission est une vraie bouffée d'oxygène et je vous en remercie »

J'ai dit cette longue réplique d'un seul coup. Sur le moment, c'est mon cœur qui parlait et les mots sortaient tout seuls. Après mes années difficiles, on me laisse faire découvrir mon univers. Pour certaines personnes, ça ne représente pas beaucoup mais tellement pour moi. Je peux enfin tourner la page de mes galères et commencer une nouvelle. Cette fois-ci, de manière beaucoup plus sereine et je suis entouré de gens qui croient en moi.

Une fois que les caméras sont coupées, je m'estime heureux que tout se soit bien passé car l'angoisse du contraire m'est permanente. À mon avis, cette peur va me poursuivre longtemps et c'est exactement la même sensation chaque soir dans mon petit théâtre du 11ème arrondissement de Paris. J'ai du travail à faire pour pallier à cette peur et la pression que je me mets pour l'éviter car je fais tout ce que je peux pour que mon humour plaise à tout le monde. Chaque phrase, mot, sujet traité, réaction du visage, interprétation gestuelle en personnage, tout est calculé. Grâce à ONDAR, mon travail sur moi-même s'améliore. Heureusement pour moi car cette émission est en train de changer ma vie . Je prends confiance en moi au fur et à mesure (même si parfois, le doute m'envahit vraiment et très souvent).

Le jury me félicite de mon passage et moi à mon tour de leur gentillesse envers moi et des bons résultats de ce soir.

Je regagne tranquillement ma loge afin d'être un peu au calme et pour réaliser les compliments que m'a dit Laurent.

« Finalement, ça s'est bien passé ce soir » me dit justement Laurent.

« Oui, merci des compliments » dis-je.

« Heureux que tu te plaises dans l'émission Jérémy ».

« Je n'y serai pas grand-chose sans vous ».

« Tu as ta place grâce à ton talent. Ton écriture est tout ce qu'il y a de plus subtile ».

« C'est gentil » dis-je un peu intimidé.

« On se voit demain ? Émilie va te donner ton prochain sujet, j'espère qu'il va te plaire » dit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

« Justement, Jérémy je te cherchais » me dit Emilie, celle qui s'occupe des castings à ONDAR et de la distributions de la liste des sujets lors des premiers passages des humoristes. « Voilà la liste des prochains sujets. Et encore bravo pour ce soir tu étais génial ! »

« Oh merci » dis-je heureux avant de lire « Un patron français signe des contacts en Irak » à voix haute, un des sujets que Laurent a mis dans la liste.

« Le sujet te convient Jérémy ? » me demande Emilie un peu intriguée.

« Oui, je vais le prendre » dis-je simplement.

« Ok, je te mets sur la liste. Bon courage ! » me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir voir un autre humoriste.

Finalement, je pense que ce nouveau sujet va m'inspirer et je devrais avoir des choses à dire. Là encore, ça m'ouvre les portes du sujet sur la guerre, sujet vaste mais très intéressant. Mon ordinateur sur les genoux, j'écris le nom du sujet sur Internet et plusieurs pages attirent mon attention. Au bout de trois quart d'heure et quelques idées écrites plus un petit passage sur une nouvelle page Word, je me dis que j'écrirais mon sketch demain. Je compte profiter un peu de mon après-midi tranquille pour terminer de lire quelques articles de presse que je compte intégrer au spectacle. Mon ordinateur sous le bras, je vais dans ma loge ranger mes affaires puis je retourne dans les couloirs, parler un peu de la mise en scène de mon prochain sketch avec un technicien. Vu mon sujet : « Un patron français signe des contrats en Irak » je compte mettre quelques effets sonores. Je lui suggère l'idée et l'approuve mais il me demande de lui confirmer demain afin qu'il mette les effets sonores en place d'ici quelques jours. Les humoristes défilent dans les couloirs, discutent de leur prochain sujet avec leur co-auteur, des effets techniques entre eux et moi en train de manger une pomme. Il est 18h et l'émission d'aujourd'hui s'est très bien passée pour moi et bien mieux que ce que je ne pensais. En plus, j'ai reconnu quelques personnes qui attendaient ce midi devant le Moulin rouge dans le public.

Florent Peyre qui traînait dans les coulisses avec sa co-auteur pour travailler son sketch pour la fin de semaine prochaine, me félicite de mon passage ce soir. Il apprécie mon humour et ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir son avis après mes passages. Il m'invite à aller boire un café mais juste avant, j'envoie un SMS à une amie à qui j'ai demandé de participer à ONDAR car je pense que le style de l'émission lui conviendra très bien. « _Salut Constance, c'est Jérémy, as-tu eut des nouvelles du casting pour ONDAR ? J'ai joué mon 5__ème__ passage aujourd'hui et ça s'est merveilleusement bien passé, je n'en reviens pas. C'est dingue, que le public et le jury apprécient enfin mon humour. J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi… _»

Florent engage la conversation sur sa difficulté à écrire son sketch et que c'est sa co-auteur qui lui a donné des idées, résultats le quart de son sketch est déjà écrit. Je réponds à Florent avec un sourire. Je suis content qu'il m'est rejoint dans l'émission d'ONDAR avec d'autres humoristes, je me sens un peu moins seul et être avec des copains, c'est toujours agréable. On discute de choses diverses. Florent est quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu un parcours évident car sa carrière de sportif est malheureusement tombé à l'eau suite à une blessure. Sa reconversion dans l'humour lui convient très bien, ça l'aide à canaliser son énergie, un peu trop débordante. Je pense que les quelques copains humoristes qui sont à ONDAR peuvent le confirmer. Mais c'est quelqu'un de très gentil et qui comprend mon parcours pas évident et l'enjeu que représente « On n'demande qu'à en rire » pour moi. Cette émission est en train de changer ma vie.

« Tu es inspiré pour ton prochain sketch ? » dis-je pour ne pas qu'il se sente seul à vouloir discuter.

« J'ai galéré au début mais heureusement, Clair m'a donné une idée et je vais continuer à la développer » me dit-il un peu fière.

« C'est quoi ton sujet ? » demandais-je curieux.

« Organiser le mariage du prince Albert » dit-il en riant un peu.

« Tu en ris d'avance ? »

« Un peu mais je laisse le suspense. J'enregistre dans quelques jours et la diffusion est la semaine suivante »

J'acquiesce avec un mince sourire. Garnier & Sentou passent devant nous et nous souhaitent une bonne soirée. Florent me dit qu'il est fatigué et les couloirs se sont vidés. Il n'y a presque plus personne. En plus, nous joueons au théâtre dans exactement 2h. Demain après-midi j'ai une représentation aussi. Je dois retourner chez moi récupérer mes textes sacrés, manger et me reposer un peu. Florent n'habite pas très loin de chez moi, généralement on part presque à la même heure.

En sortant du Moulin rouge, je suis surpris de voir quelques fans, attendant impatiemment et ils nous regardent avec de grands yeux. J'en reconnais certains de l'émission de tout à l'heure.

« Jérémy, tu peux me signer un autographe s'il te plait ? » me demande timidement une jeune fille d'à peine seize ans.

Je regarde la jeune fille un peu surpris car c'est la première fois que l'on me demande un autographe. C'est très touchant mais j'avoue être un peu gêné car je ne comprends pas pourquoi. J'ai du mal à réaliser qu'une fan s'intéresse à moi parmis les autres humoristes de l'émission. Au début, je me suis demandé si j'avais bien entendu mon prénom.

« Oui, bien sûr. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Marie. Ton sketch était génial, comme d'habitude » me dit-elle en rougissant un peu.

« Merci, c'est gentil » dis-je un peu gêné. « Voilà Marie. Passe une bonne soirée »

Je regarde la jeune fille repartir avec le sourire et en montrant son autographe à son père. Je n'en ai pas l'habitude. C'est une jolie image qui me donne le sourire. Ça me touche que des gens apprécient mon humour, surtout je m'apperçois que cette jeune fille est ouverte d'esprit. Elle a bien compris l'intention de mon style d'humour.

Une fois rentré chez moi, je repense toujours au premier autographe que j'ai signé. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi on s'intéresse à moi ? Ces deux questions me reste dans l'esprit. J'arrive pas à y répondre. Non que je n'en sois pas ravi mais je suis très surpris car mon humour n'est pas facile à adhérer. Ce soir, il se trouve que si, un public jeune semble s'intéressé à ce que je fais. C'est une sensation étrange mais agréable car des jeunes pourront venir me voir, peut-être en parler à leur amis et sûrement convaincre leur parents. Ainsi, l'effet bouche à oreille en plus de ma médiatisation grâce à ONDAR, ma notoriété sera bien plus importante. N'étant pas habitué à être médiatisé, cette nouvelle « vie » est vraiment inhabituelle pour moi. J'imagine aussi que l'image que je véhicule à ONDAR plait. Ma liberté d'expression y est sans doute pour quelque chose dans cette émission. Sans ce programme, j'aurais arrêté depuis bien longtemps.

Je me lève pour aller chercher mes textes sacrés et quelques affaires pour le théâtre. Puis, je me dirige dans ma cuisine me réchauffé une assiette de la veille. Au retour dans mon salon, mon portable m'indique un SMS, c'est Constance qui m'a répondu : « _Salut Jérémy ! Oui, j'ai eu des nouvelles d'ONDAR, merci de t'en soucier et de m'avoir insisté à y participer. Je suis dans un festival en ce moment à Lyon, donc pas disponible pour répondre mais je rentre bientôt à Paris. Je suis vraiment contente de voir que tout se passe bien pour toi, tu repars sur de bonnes bases c'est gratifiant pour toi ! __Hâte de te revoir, je t'embrasse fort_ »

Le message de Constance me fait plaisir car on se connait depuis longtemps et elle a toujours été au courant de mes années difficiles. Un mince sourire s'affiche sur mon visage. Elle a eu un peu de mal à démarrer mais mieux que moi... Je lui ai en effet suggéré de participer à ONDAR donc j'espère que ça candidature sera retenue. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, l'horloge m'indique que je risque d'être en retard au théâtre si je ne me dépêche pas.

J'arrive quelques minutes en retard au théâtre, deux personnes au comptoir me disent qu'il ne faut pas perdre de temps et démarrer directement. Je constate que ma petite salle est à moitié pleine, un peu mieux que d'habitude, surtout avant ma participation à ONDAR. Une fois, le pied posé sur la scène, je me sens de nouveau chez moi.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Point de vue d'Alice

Vendredi 7 janvier 2011, 20h dans un tout petit théâtre situé dans une ruelle en pente non loin du Sacré cœur

Il y a quelque temps, j'ai pris la décision de réaliser mon rêve, celui de devenir humoriste.

Cela m'est venu pour plusieurs raisons.

Donner le sourire à des inconnus et leur faire oublier leurs soucis pendant une heure ou un peu plus, c'est une bonne manière d'apporter un peu de gaîté. Ensuite pour faire passer des messages d'une manière « ludique » sur des sujets sensibles, car oui je suis touchée par un sujet en particulier. Ce n'est pas moi, c'est mon frère. Disons qu'avoir un frère handicapé change la vision de voir les gens, on y fait plus attention. Ce n'est pas qu'on développe une capacité à « voir » comment ils sont mais on cherche à savoir pourquoi nos amis ont des coups de blues par exemple. Mes amies m'appellent la « psy » parce que je fais toujours attention à leur moral, voir le visage de gens tristes me rend triste aussi alors j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour les rassurer.

La seconde raison est que je veux me démarquer, faire un métier « peu commun », me démarquer des autres. Depuis que j'ai commencé le théâtre, ça a toujours été une activité importante pour moi, mon moyen d'expression. De toute façon, il n'y a pas meilleurs endroits que le théâtre pour s'exprimer. J'ai des messages à faire passer, même si je n'ai que 17 ans. Mes messages me tiennent à cœur et ils sont importants à mes yeux. Je n'ai commencé qu'il y a un an donc mon expérience est récente dans le métier d'humoriste et j'ai bien réfléchis avant de commencer l'humour.

La troisième est que je veux faire ce qu'il me plaît : le théâtre. Cet art me permet de m'évader, de sortir de mon quotidien, exactement comme l'écriture. Je me crée un monde à moi où j'y invente ce que je veux, quand je veux et je fais partager. De cette manière, aucun jugement de la part des autres. Sur scène, je suis dans une bulle. Rien ne m'est interdit puisque c'est mon terrain de jeu.

J'écris des histoires que je raconte aux gens assez curieux pour venir me voir dans ma toute petite salle de vingt place.

Ce soir est un soir correct puisque j'ai l'opportunité de jouer devant quinze personnes, soit une salle presque complète, à mon grand étonnement. Je joue le vendredi et le samedi soir à 19h.

Le spectacle se passe sans souci, mieux que je ne le pensais d'ailleurs. Dès que je suis devant un public, mes soucis personnels s'envolent. Comme si j'étais dans mon monde, devant des gens venus pour m'écouter avec curiosité. Je m'amuse beaucoup dans ce domaine là.

« Les maths, ça ne sert à rien ! » crie une personne du public sans que je m'en rende compte.

C'est à ce moment-là que je demande à allumer la salle. J'adore voir les réactions des gens. Je me fais plaisir en les embêtant, mon avantage est que je peux faire durer ce moment aussi longtemps que je veux. Moi sadique ? Ohhhh non, pas du tout. Je me dirige vers les premiers rangs.

Je repère une fille qui a un rire très spécial et qui me fait mourir de rire ! Jamais je n'ai entendu un rire pareil, c'est fou !

« Tu sais que tu vas aller loin avec ton rire ? C'est le rire le plus bizarre que j'ai entendu »

Je décide de changer de sujet sinon je ne vais jamais en finir. Je retrouve le jeune homme qui a sorti cette phrase et me presse de l'interroger.

« C'est toi qui a dit ça ? »

Évidemment il ne répond pas tout de suite, il a peur. Logique, parler devant autant d'yeux fait flipper. Il se contente de hocher la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je lui tends une nouvelle perche sinon le pauvre, il va tomber dans les pommes. Je n'ai aucune envie de le ramasser à la petite cuillère, j'ai une réputation quand même.

« Moi »

« Tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Matthieu »

« Et bien Matthieu, tu peux nous éclairer sur le sujet ? »

« On ne s'en sert jamais des maths dans la vraie vie donc ça ne sert à rien. On ne va pas se réveiller un matin en se disant tient : « Je vais faire des algorithmes »»

« Tu m'as l'air bien pointu sur le sujet, tu ne veux pas nous en parler ? Tu prends ma place pendant 3 minutes et on t'écoute tous »

« Je reste là, tout seul ? » dit-il en étant au milieu de la scène.

« Tu as voulu jouer alors oui ! » dis-je assise à sa place.

« Je ne peux pas retourner m'asseoir ? »

« Laisse moi réfléchir. Euh nan »

« Allez, sois cool »

« Tu es du genre tenace toi, non ? Tu n'es pas à l'aise hein ? »

« Pas vraiment non, et puis tu le fais mieux que moi » dit-il avec un mince sourire.

« C'est ça oui, rattrape-toi ! Aller va t'asseoir. Vous pouvez l'applaudir ce n'était pas facile, il fallait oser »

Je suis des yeux le jeune garçon qui doit avoir un ou deux ans de moins que moi. A sa place je me demande si j'oserai lancé une phrase lors d'un spectacle, avec ma timidité ça aurait été difficile. Croyez le ou non je suis une grande timide et faire ce qu'il a fait n'aurait pas été possible il y a quelques années. Même maintenant je me surprends à monter sur une scène, devant dix ou quinze personnes, si j'ai de la chance. Quand je pense qu'une fois un spectateur s'est endormi en pleine représentation, ça craint. Je m'en suis rendu compte par ma mère qui me l'a dit en sortant de scène. Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas vu, je ne sais même pas ce que j'aurais fait à ce moment-là. Je serais restée figée sur scène ? Je serais partie les larmes aux yeux ? Ou j'aurais continué le spectacle ? Avec mon tempérament, je choisirais la 2nd option, mais pour les gens qui seraient dans la salle j'aurais pris la 3ème option. Je refuse de décevoir le peu de gens qui apprécient ce que je fais. Je suis heureuse avec ce métier. Certes je n'ai pas un immense succès et ce n'est pas facile certains jours, mes parents croient en moi cela me fait un soutien.

Finalement je ne regrette pas d'avoir tourné la page d'un chapitre de ma vie. Le théâtre c'est bien mieux et bien plus intéressant que les cours.

Après le lycée, je me rends au théâtre, jouer mon spectacle « Au pays des Merveilles ». Le titre va avec mon prénom. Je suis en première L dans un lycée privé de Paris appelé Ste Anne. Oui, le nom est le même que le célèbre hôpital psychiatrique.

Sur scène, j'aime les sujets sensibles car ils sont beaucoup plus intéressants à traiter que des sujets inspirés classiques tirés de la vie quotidienne.

Mes parents ont réussi à faire en sorte que je puisse jouer dans un petit théâtre. Ainsi j'ai la liberté de faire ce que je veux devant vingt personnes. Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais cela me convient. Les ambiances intimes me rassurent beaucoup.

Il est vrai que mon frère est une grande partie de mon spectacle mais je veux sensibiliser les gens au problème du handicap, qui est important, pas qu'à mes yeux mais à celui d'autres familles.

Il est vrai qu'il y a peu de jeunes de mon âge qui assume cette vie. Parce qu'aller en cours, supporter les remarques des élèves et celles des profs, s'occuper de son frère handicapé et aller au théâtre en fin de semaine, il faut tenir. Si je dis ça ce n'est pas pour me vanter, je ne suis absolument pas comme ça.

Je traite des absurdités que l'on peut entendre sur l'autisme par non seulement les gens mais aussi les médecins, les psychanalystes qui rejettent la faute sur les parents. C'est bien facile d'accuser des parents qui sont totalement désarmés face au handicap de leur enfant. Il n'y a pas que l'autisme, cela vaut pour d'autres handicaps. Donc on peut dire que c'est un message de

« colère » que j'évoque sur scène. C'est justement ce qui me plait. Sur scène, je suis libre.

En regagnant ma loge, je me dis que la soirée ne s'est pas si mal passée que ça, j'ai réussi à faire passer mon message et en plus dans les conditions que je voulais. Il y avait l'ambiance moyenne, disons que je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Du moment que les gens ont apprécié, je suis plutôt contente. Je prends le temps de prendre une douche, de me changer puis de me détendre en postant un message sur Twitter avec une photo de la salle presque remplie. Un rituel.

Après vingt minutes, je sors du théâtre et je remarque qu'une fille et un garçon m'attendent devant.

« Oh c'est gentil de m'attendre. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais des fans un jour » dis-je un peu gênée mais contente.

« Oui, on est resté pour discuter si tu es disponible bien sûr et on voulait savoir si tu es libre pour boire un café, je sais qu'il est 21h30 mais … » dit-il avec un mince sourire mais en hésitant sur ses derniers mots.

« C'est gentil, avec plaisir alors » dis-je avec un sourire

« On va dans ce café-là ? » propose une des filles

J'acquiesce sa proposition. À vrai dire, je suis surprise que des jeunes m'abordent comme ça à la sortie du théâtre, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. J'en reste très touchée. Nous nous installons à une table discrète dans le fond du café, il y a encore du monde à cette heure-ci. Je commande un thé à la vanille et les autres des chocolats chauds.

« C'est toi Matthieu, je suppose ? »

« Oui c'est moi, c'était cool ce soir, j'ai passé une super soirée » dit-il satisfait.

« Merci beaucoup ! » dis-je en regardant les autres. « Vous m'avez connu comment ? »

« Par hasard, sur internet » dit une des filles à côté de Matthieu.

« J'avais entendu parler de toi sur Internet et j'ai appelé mes potes pour venir te voir. J'ai mes places depuis longtemps et le, jour J est arrivé » répond Chloé en remuant son chocolat.

D'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est son prénom.

« Chloé m'a appelé et j'ai dit oui tout de suite » enchaîne Matthieu en remuant son chocolat.

« C'est vraiment gentil, je ne sais pas quoi dire ! » dis-je un peu gênée. « À vrai dire je ne suis pas habituée à avoir des « fans ». C'est touchant, mais je n'ai pas de notoriété encore »

« Il faut un début à tout tu sais » me dis Chloé avec un clin d'oeil. « On a tout de suite accroché à ton humour et en plus il est noir »

« Oui il est noir, peu de gens y sont sensibles et c'est « difficile » à imposer. A mon âge surtout, ce n'est pas un humour courant » dis-je en buvant une gorgée de mon thé.

« Justement, ça te démarque des autres et tu parles de sujets sensibles mais tout de même intéressant » répond Chloé

« L'humour noir est réservé à des gens biens plus âgés que moi et je n'ai pas une très grande expérience de vie, on va dire. Je voulais parler du handicap sans m'en moquer, simplement souligner les injustices face à ça et parler des familles qui en sont touchées »

« Tu parles comme Jérémy Ferrari, tu le connais d'ailleurs ? »

« Pas personnellement. J'adore son humour noir, je suis une vraie fan »

À l'évocation de son nom, je sens mes joues devenir rouge, c'est la première fois qu'on y fait un parallèle avec mon humour. Je ne fais pas de l'humour aussi noir que lui, ni aussi bien mais il reste une belle référence de ce côté-là. Mon amie Solenn m'en parle tellement que même sans allée voir sur Internet ce qu'il fait je suis au courant de tout. Je commence à connaître son parcours pas évident et ses sketchs. C'est pour dire !

« Oh c'est génial, une Ferrariste ! » s'exclame Matthieu ravie.

« Tu l'as déjà vu ? » me demande Chloé.

« Non mais j'aimerai bien »

« Tu l'as connu comment ? »

« Par une amie qui m'en parle beaucoup, je connais seulement l'univers de Jérémy par l'intermédiaire de mon amie »

« Au fait, tu comptes participer à On n'demande qu'à en rire ? » me demande Matthieu.

« J'ai posté ma candidature, i mois mais sans succès, je n'ai pas eu de réponse »

« Oh dommage ! Je suis certaine que tu aurais eu un succès » me dis Chloé.

« Merci » répondis-je timidement

« On va devoir y aller, il est tard, on aurait aimé rester plus longtemps »

« Je comprends Chloé, je vais y aller aussi »

« On aimerait te voir dans cette émission, j'espère que tu auras des nouvelles bientôt »

« T'es super disponible, merci pour la soirée c'était super ! »

« Je vous tiendrais au courant, je mettrais un mot sur ma page. Merci encore pour votre soutien, j'en suis très touchée ! »

Je dis au revoir aux cinq personnes encore inconnues, il y a environ une heure, jamais j'aurais pensé avoir tant de soutien et je les remercie pour leur gentillesse. Je m'éloigne en direction du métro pour rentrer chez moi. Ce soir je suis sûr d'une chose, je ne suis pas prête de lâcher mon rêve !

Mon amie Solenn ne me cesse de me parler de cette émission « On n'demande qu'à en rire », que je n'ai jamais regardée. A force de m'en parler, j'ai fini par poser ma candidature. Quant je lui ai dis, elle était vraiment heureuse. Elle me disait: « Génial ! Tu seras prise c'est sûr » avec un énorme sourire.

Malheureusement, ma demande est restée sans réponse depuis quatre mois. J'ai fini par abandonner l'idée, le délai est trop long pour que je sois prise, j'aurais été acceptée depuis longtemps. Je peux comprendre le retard, c'est un travail d'organisation important et puis c'est la télé aussi. Je garde espoir quand même.

Je suis bien dans ma petite salle mais j'avoue qu'une médiatisation ne me déplairai pas.

Laurent Ruquier a eu une idée géniale en créant « On n'demande qu'à en rire ». Tous les artistes non connu qui y participent et ceux qui réussissent à durer dans l'émission, j'en suis admirative.

Quand j'ai commence le métier d'humoriste j'ai eu quelques échos mais sans trop y faire attention. L'idée de m'inscrire tout de suite ne m'est pas venue.

Le lendemain...

La journée passe finalement plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. J'ai réécrit le bout de mon sketch que je voulais pour ce soir, je profite du temps libre que j'ai pour enrichir mon spectacle.

J'ai toujours peur des réactions des gens. C'est un des risques du métier, on n'est jamais certain de l'efficacité de nos vannes. Il suffit qu'un sketch nous convienne après plusieurs essais pour qu'il soit un échec, soit il ne marche pas comme on l'aurait voulu ou alors il marche super bien. Là, je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat final, en vérité je ne suis jamais satisfaite de mes écrits.

Cela est valable dans mes dissertations en cours, si j'ai une mauvaise note, je me dis que si je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce que je fais c'est qu'il y a une raison. C'est une réflexion bizarre, je sais, mais sûrement valable après tout, non ? Et si jamais mes écrits marchent, j'en suis satisfaite.

Je laisse mon ordinateur de côté pour aller sortir, je vais rejoindre ma meilleure amie d'enfance, Margot. Elle me connaît par cœur, mes moindres réactions et ma façon de penser. Elle seule peut comprendre certaines choses.

Je me dirige donc vers la station de métro, un des avantages de vivre en région parisienne c'est que les transports sont à porter de main.

Après plusieurs stations, je change de ligne de métro puis je m'arrête cinq arrêts plus loin. Margot me retrouve facilement parmi la foule de gens pressé sur le quai.

J'ai toujours ce sourire en la voyant. C'est le genre de sourire qui veut dire qu'on va passer une bonne journée mais aussi qui signifie que la personne nous connaît si bien. J'ai moi même du mal à donner une définition plus compréhensible, mais j'aime bien laisser le suspense.

Comme à chacune de nos retrouvailles, on se remémore nos souvenirs d'enfance (et il y en a pleins), on ne vivit pas loin l'une de l'autre et on se voit tous les week-ends.

On passe devant quelques petits théâtres à force de remonter les rues.

« On va boire quelque chose ? » me demande Margot.

« Oui bien sûr » dis-je en la suivant dans un bar près du théâtre du Palais des glaces.

« A vrai dire, je n'ai pas mangé ce midi » me dit-elle en regardant la carte

« Ah bon ? » dis-je surprise.

« Ouais, j'ai mon examen de solfège bientôt et j'ai révisé tard hier soir ainsi que ce matin jusqu'à midi »

« Je comprends. Mais tout se passera bien »

« J'espère. J'aimerai entrer dans une école l'année prochaine »

« Oh c'est officiel alors ? » dis-je ravie.

« Presque, je suis en train de remplir mon dossier d'inscription. Je sais que c'est tôt mais j'ai envie d'avoir toutes les chances »

« Non tu as raison de le faire. Je sais que c'était dans tes projets depuis longtemps »

« C'est toujours le cas » me dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil « Juste que l'examen me fait peur, les sélections se font tôt »

« J'imagine » dis-je en buvant une gorgée de mon thé.

On se rend ensuite dans le 11ème arrondissement, évidemment on passe devant le théâtre du Temple, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder les affiches.

Je m'imagine déjà à jouer dans ce lieu, dans une salle, devant deux cents personnes.

Ces personnes auront envie de me voir et ainsi je jouerais deux ou trois fois par semaine.

Margot aime le théâtre, elle préfère les pièces plus « classiques », les spectacles d'humour ne sont pas son truc. Elle a de l'humour ce n'est pas le souci, juste que elle préfère autre chose.

J'ai toujours aimé rire, la preuve, je veux en faire mon métier. Quand je pense à mon spectacle, je ne sais pas si je peux considérer que mon métier est d'être humoriste. Je suis encore au lycée et chez mes parents. Je dirais que c'est une activité en dehors des cours qui me rapporte une certaine somme d'argent, selon les soirs bien sûr, pour ma majorité. Quoi que non, je suis humoriste.

Une affiche attire mon attention, celle qui me fait espérer participer à « On n'demande qu'à en rire », celle qui m'a donné « envie » de faire ce métier (il y a d'autres raisons mais disons que c'est une sorte d'idole, ça fait bizarre de dire ça pour un humoriste, bref) et m'affiche un sourire.

Je reconnais le visage de l'humoriste, dont mon amie Solenn m'a tellement parlé et dont je commence à apprécier le travail, sans trop le connaître.

C'est l'affiche de Jérémy Ferrari. Cette affiche me « rappelle » pourquoi je suis là, dans le monde de l'humour.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 5

_10 février 2011…_

Point de vue d'Alice

_21h30…_

En sortant du théâtre, je me rends compte que la nuit est déjà tombée depuis un moment et que les températures se sont rafraîchies. Quelques flocons de neiges sont tombés pendant ma représentation. À peine, ais-je fermée la porte du théâtre, un coup d'œil à mon affiche collée à la porte, un mince sourire s'affiche sur mon visage, je descends la rue, seule dans la nuit. Vu que ma représentation était moyenne ce soir, je n'ai pas envie de montrer ma déception. Certes, la fatigue est bien présente en ce moment, mon frère m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs et mes représentations aussi. Mais je me dis que ce n'est pas une excuse, surtout quand des jeunes viennent de province pour venir dans les théâtres parisiens. J'ai envie de laisser une image positive et non de quelqu'un de fatigué. Je débute dans le métier, mais je n'ai pas envie d'utiliser ce « prétexte ». C'est dur ce que je dis, j'ai une vision de la vie un peu sévère. On me le dit souvent.

Demain j'ai intérêt d'être en forme, une séance avec mon frère m'attend. La semaine dernière, une bénévole a dû me remplacer à cause d'un passage à un petit festival en province non prévue, même si c'était une chance pour moi et d'une représentation au théâtre le soir même. Je suis assez occupée en ce moment alors le temps me manque pour m'occuper de mon frère. Il n'y a pas le simple fait de le faire, c'est aussi une sorte de « devoir ». D'abord pour aider ma mère et parce que j'ai l'habitude de le faire. Alors cette fois-ci, j'ai promis de venir. Entre ma nouvelle vie d'humoriste et l'association de mes parents, c'est une nouvelle vie qui débute ! On a tout « plaqué » pour créer une association afin de mettre en place une méthode de développement qui aide les enfants à évoluer grâce aux jeux (ballons, dessins, peinture, plots…) dans une petite structure, située à quelques pas de chez moi, avec deux autres familles. On a en tout une centaine de bénévoles qui jouent chacun avec les trois enfants 1h30 par semaine. Tout cela dure depuis six mois. Six mois durant lesquels, ma mère enchaîne les réunions, les formations et les plannings.

Dont moi, je suis bénévole depuis quelques mois seulement pour mon petit frère et je remplace de temps en temps un bénévole pour un autre enfant. Je porte un autre regard sur mon rôle de sœur et je m'implique dans ce que je fais, même si ce n'est pas évident.

Mes parents m'ont toujours dédramatisé les choses au sujet du handicap et l'on ne vit pas ça comme une fatalité. Je sais que certains parents ne supporteront pas cette situation. Quelque part, je peux comprendre, mais j'ai un regard différent, une réflexion différente sur le sujet.

La vie est suffisamment difficile comme ça pour que je puisse me permettre de me morfondre. Même si j'ai des doutes, des angoisses, ma vision de la vie peut être sévère parfois, j'essaye de rester positive et d'être objective. C'est quelque chose que j'essaye de défendre sur scène.

La vie est faite comme ça et malheureusement parfois il nous est obligé d'être confronté à certaines choses.

Arrivée à côté du théâtre de la Nouvelle Eve, je continue mon chemin et je m'arrête dans une boulangerie nocturne m'acheter un sandwich car je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger ainsi que quelques pâtisseries dans une autre. En sortant, je me dirige vers un banc non loin de la station de métro. Je continue à manger mon sandwich tranquillement sur mon banc. Aussi bien que j'aurai pu rentrer chez moi et le manger en route. Sauf que non, ma seule envie est d'être là, assise respirant l'air froid de ce mois de février. Quelques flocons de neige retombent du ciel et viennent se perdre dans mes cheveux. Je regarde les gens passer, je me perds dans mes pensées diverses. En descendant la rue, je pensais à mon inscription à l'émission d' « On n'demande qu'à en rire », restée sans réponse depuis quatre semaines. C'est une amie qui m'en a parlé et à force, j'ai envoyé ma candidature, pour sa plus grande joie.

Mon attention est portée à mon portable, je parcours les messages postés sur Twitter dans la soirée. J'en retwette quelques-uns afin de les consulter plus tard, le lien d'une petite interview de Jérémy Ferrari attire mon attention, je vais l'écouter plus tard. Cela me permet de penser un peu à autre chose. Ensuite, je poste un tweet comme quoi ma représentation était moyenne ce soir et que je m'excusais, auprès des quelques centaines de followers qui me suivent.

Une jeune fille d'à peine douze ans avec sa mère s'approche de moi. J'avoue être un peu intrigué, mais elle est vraiment chou, petite blonde avec des tresses.

« Bonsoir » me dit-elle un peu gênée. « Je peux avoir un autographe, s'il te plait ? » me demande t-elle en me tendant un flyer de mon spectacle.

Je suis surprise de voir une enfant de douze ans venir me voir, je tiens des propos d'humour noir dans mon spectacle, mêlé à des moments très légers pour non seulement dédramatiser les choses mais aussi pour varier les plaisirs et ouvrir mon humour à tout le monde. Toutefois, peu d'enfants viennent me voir, les rares sont ceux qui sont attirés par mon affiche.

« Oui bien sûr » dis-je enthousiasme et en prenant un feutre dans mon sac « Tu es venue me voir ce soir au théâtre ? » demandais-je

« La semaine dernière mais je devais partir tout de suite et tu n'es pas sortie »

« Si, je sors toujours après mes représentations. Qui t'as dit ça ? » demandais-je intriguée.

« Oh » dit-elle tristement. « Des gens à côté » ajoute t-elle.

« Il ne faut pas les croire et excuse moi » dis-je un peu gênée. « Comment tu t 'appelles » enchaînais-je.

« Carole » me dit-elle et ajoute timidement : « J'ai eu de la chance de t'avoir croiser ce soir ».

« Oh merci, c'est adorable ! » « Tu sais, c'est le premier autographe que je signe » dis-je timidement.

« Vraiment ? » me demande sa mère.

« Oui c'est vrai, je n'en ai pas l'habitude » répondis-je en rougissant. « Tiens Carole » dis-je en lui tendant l'autographe.

« Merci beaucoup » me dit-elle ravie.

Carole se retourne vers sa mère avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Cet enfant est adorable.

Je n'ai jamais signé d'autographe auparavant et ce soir, je suis très touchée. C'est une sensation étrange et nouvelle pour moi mais vraiment très agréable. J'avoue me demander pourquoi moi ? Elle est si jeune par rapport à moi, je ne pensais pas que des enfants de son âge appréciaient ce que je faisais. C'est gratifiant pour moi. Sa mère s'approche vers moi et me murmure.

« C'est possible d'avoir une photo ? Carole n'ose pas le demander »

« Oui avec plaisir, viens » dis-je en la prenant par le bras.

« Voilà, merci beaucoup » dit sa mère ravie.

« Mais de rien, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir des jeunes fans aussi adorable que toi » dis-je à Carole

« Carole a bien aimé ton spectacle. Merci pour tes messages, ça fait du bien d'entendre une réflexion neuve sur le sujet du handicap. La sœur de Carole est atteinte d'autisme aussi, ça nous a parlé »

« Oh, tant mieux alors, je suis contente » dis-je heureuse. « J'imagine que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours alors si je peux vous aider à positiver un peu »

« Oui tu apportes un regard neuf, autre que le regard dramatique que les gens ont à chaque fois, on le vit de la même manière que toi, on positive à chaque progrès que fait sa soeur »

« Merci ça me touche beaucoup ce que vous me dite » dis-je heureuse. « Et bien c'est parfait ».

Carole s'approche doucement pour me donner un bisous sur la joue. D'après le regard de sa mère, la petite fille est ravie et moi aussi. Quoi de mieux que de satisfaire une fan aussi jeune soit-elle.

« À bientôt » dis-je en lui faisant au revoir de loin.

Elle me remercie en m'adressant un joli sourire et un « merci » de sa mère.

Ensuite, je vais dans le métro et descends à cinq stations avant de retrouver ma petite maison dans le 15ème arrondissement.

Mon frère m'accueille avec le son de son film préféré. J'avoue que si ma vie avait été « normale », c'est-à-dire, lycéenne normale avec un frère normal et une passion « normale » comme juste prendre des cours de théâtre sans forcément à chercher y faire une carrière, je me demande comment je le vivrais. Déjà, je m'ennuierais. Je tiens un peu trop à mon frère pour pouvoir le changer, même si j'aimerais bien de temps en temps. Et puis vivre seulement avec mes parents, au secours, j'ai besoin de bruits chez moi. Sinon j'angoisse et je ne me sens pas très bien. À vrai dire, je n'ose pas inviter des amis à la maison, en partie à cause de ça. Et ma vie est très bien comme elle est, un peu de « piment » et de folie ne fait jamais de mal. Alors oui j'ai une vie différente par rapport aux autres et je le revendique.

« Ça a été ta journée ? » me demande ma mère de la cuisine.

« Très bien » dis-je en ouvrant le placard pour mettre la table.

« Guillaume baisse la télé, c'est beaucoup trop fort ! » crie t-elle. « Ah là là, il n'a pas arrêté de mettre le son à fond. Ce n'est plus possible, heureusement que l'on ne vit pas en appartement sinon ça aurait été la guerre avec les voisins » dit-elle en riant. « Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour qu'il arrête »

« Si, le jour où les enceintes ne marcheront plus, là il va arrêter » répondis-je simplement mais avec un mince sourire aux lèvres avant d'ajouter : « Que veux-tu que je dise ? » en riant aussi.

« Rien, il n'y a rien à dire. On aura plus de télé » dit-elle en riant et en rinçant une assiette dans l'évier.

« On ne la regarde pas beaucoup, papa est toujours devant et Guillaume aussi » dis-je avec un sourire tout aussi crédible.

Après avoir mangé, je prends la peine de faire mon sac pour demain et je rejoins mon lit.

En fait, je me perds dans mes pensées, pleins de questions se bousculent dans mon esprit.

Ais-je bien choisi de faire ce métier ? Vais-je y arriver d'ici quelques années ? ET suis-je vraiment capable de tenir, de ne pas lâcher cette envie d'ici deux ans ?

Toutes ses questions me tourmentent beaucoup et je pense qu'à ma famille aussi car mes parents s'inquiètent de mon avenir dans ce métier. Faire rire a toujours été mon point fort. Ma passion s'est finalement réalisée et mon rêve de participer à « On n'demande qu'à en rire »... pas vraiment. J'attends encore la réponse. Je pris pour y participer. J'aimerais avoir la même chance que tous les pensionnaires qui y sont. Les discussions avec mon amie Solenn à ce sujet me passionnent. Elle m'en parle avec un sérieux et toujours avec plaisir.

Enfin, juste le fait d'écrire chaque semaine, de jouer au théâtre, d'aller en cours et de m'occuper de mon frère, Guillaume m'occupe beaucoup.

Quand j'y réfléchis bien, je suis heureuse de la vie que je mène. Peut m'importe les jugements que certaines personnes peuvent avoir vis-à-vis de mon humour et de moi en général.

N'ayant à peine dix-huit ans, il m'est difficile d'imaginer que ce rêve soit devenue réalité.

En aussi peu de temps, je n'aurais jamais joué un spectacle au théâtre, comme si cela était normal.

Une citation m'affiche un mince sourire, mais qui sans m'en rendre compte s'élargit sur mon visage : « _L'important, c'est de faire ce qu'on aime _». En réfléchissant à sa signification, je suis assez d'accord avec Jérémy Ferrari. À partir du moment où tu fais ce que tu aimes, même si c'est difficile, pour différentes raisons, et qu'on arrive à notre objectif. Ça force un peu à réfléchir à la question. Dans certains traits du caractère de Jérémy, j'ai parfois l'impression de me reconnaître. Ou alors, à travers une manière de penser. C'est étrange lorsque j'y pense car avant je ne le connaissais pas personnellement. Mon amie Solenn m'en parle tellement que je n'ai même pas pris la peine de regarder de plus près son travail sur Internet. Je me contente de lire les articles de presse le concernant sur Internet et d'écouter quelques interviews.

Le lendemain matin dans le local de l'association…

Le réveil fut un peu difficile. Ma dernière nuit n'a pas été terrible à cause de ma représentation. Ma mère essaye de me rassurer en me disant que ça passera, que tous les artistes ne font pas une représentation parfaite mais elle a suscité des applaudissements, c'est le plus important.

En attendant, je me dirige vers le local de notre association, à environ 500 mètres de chez moi. Cela fait six mois que l'on s'est lancé dans cette nouvelle aventure et ça change le rythme de notre vie.

Mon frère Guillaume est un peu plus jeune que moi, il termine sa séance du matin avec sa bénévole dans dix minutes, le temps pour moi de saluer les quelques autres qui sont restés discuter. Une fois cela terminé, je monte dans la petite salle où trône une balançoire accrochée au plafond. Il est allongé dessus avec un livre. Je vois que les bacs à jouets sont sur la table. Sûrement une tentative qui a échoué au profit de ses livres. Sur le tableau vert est dessinée une grande fleur multicolore afin d'attirer son attention mais visiblement sans grand succès. Je tente une approche, qui affiche un mince sourire à mon frère. Et à moi aussi, c'est presque communicatif. Il se lève, je le suis, se regarde dans le miroir, me souris, moi je ris face à cette interaction. Je tente d'attirer son attention car il déambule dans la petite pièce qui sert de salle de jeu, en lui chantant une chanson. Malheureusement, cela ne marche pas tellement. Autrement dit, je vis un moment de solitude. Mon frère trouve quand même le « prétexte » de tourner la tête vers moi et de me sourire. C'est comme ça durant 1h30.

La séance s'est quand même bien passée et je rédige mon compte-rendu en bas.

« Alors ça s'est bien passé ? » me demande ma mère.

« Oh normal, il n'y a pas eu d'exploit aujourd'hui » dis-je simplement.

« Tu as quand même pu faire quelques petites choses ? »

« Oui un peu, il a souris devant le miroir »

« C'est pas mal déjà » dit-elle en se faisant un thé.

« M'ouais » dis-je en rédigeant mon compte-rendu.

« Ton père te conduira au théâtre ce soir »

« Ah d'accord, il vient me chercher ici ? »

« Oui, d'ici quelques heures » dit ma mère en rangeant des affaires.

Je dis au revoir à ma mère, aux autres bénévoles qui sont restés, prends mes affaires et rentre chez moi récupérer mon sac puis je rejoins mon père deux heures plus tard pour aller au théâtre.

Je remonte la rue de mon petit théâtre, situé près du Sacré-cœur. Vu de l'extérieur, il doit y avoir dix places alors qu'il y en a vingt. Seulement, les fréquentations baissent un peu pour moi. Je dois aussi renouveler quelques passages du spectacle pour avoir une meilleure transition pour la suite. Par contre, je ne sais pas comment le vendre auprès du public, cela viendra plus tard à mon avis. En attendant que mon imagination soit un peu moins débordante, je dois structurer tout ça.

À peine ais-je franchis la porte qu'une jeune fille m'interpelle. Elle doit avoir deux ans de moins que moi.

« Bonjour Alice » me dit-elle timidement. « Tu sors après ton spectacle ? »

« Après oui, bien sûr. Je vais répéter là »

« J'aurais voulu te parler un peu plus après »

« Je sors vers 21h45, ça dépend si tu restes ou non »

« Super, merci beaucoup ! » me dit-elle ravie.

« Je t'en pris » dis-je en lui donnant un clin d'œil.

Ce genre de chose m'intrigue un peu car je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude que des gens, fans de l'émission en l'occurrence, vienne me voir pour discuter un peu. J'en suis évidemment flattée, ça fait toujours plaisir. Un rapide coup d'œil et je remarque qu'elle est ravie de raconter notre petite discussion à son amie. Si je peux faire plaisir aux fans, j'en suis ravie et ça m'affiche un autre sourire.

« Alors Alice, on a des fans ? » me lance la réceptionniste du théâtre.

« Haha oui, elle voulait savoir si je restais après la représentation »

« Tu pars assez tôt de toute façon, il y a un peu moins de la moitié de la salle ce soir »

« Ouais et puis la jeune fille vient alors elle pourra me parler comme elle le souhaite ».

« Ça va alors, elle sera contente » ajoute t-elle.

« Exactement » dis-je en lui donnant un clin d'œil.

« Bon courage »

Je m'installe dans la loge et ressors pour aller sur la scène.

Deux heures plus tard… 19h

Sauf qu'en sortant de mes pensées, un coup d'œil à ma montre me fait remarquer que je suis assise sur la scène depuis trop longtemps et aussi que mon frère est dans le hall. Ses cris, de joie sûrement, se laissent entendre à travers les murs fins de ce théâtre. Question discrétion, on peut dire que ce n'est pas son fort. Guillaume apparaît devant moi arborant un sourire aux lèvres et ses livres sous le bras en disant « bonjour bonjour ». Bref de quoi me faire exploser de rire. Je pense que je n'ai jamais autant ris pour un truc pareil. Pourtant, on a des délires en famille, mais celui-ci est pas mal.

« On a eu dû mal à monter la côte, hein Guillaume ? » dit ma mère en riant.

Moi, toujours sur la scène ayant les larmes aux yeux à force de rire. Je descends pour serrer mon frère dans mes bras. Je suis surprise de le voir ici avec ma mère car ils ne viennent pas trop me voir au théâtre en général. Ici je suis généralement seule, c'est à la fois un refuge et je me concentre.

Je discute environ quinze minutes puis ma mère vient me donner un gros bisou sur la joue avant de partir à la maison.

Ma salle se remplie peu à peu, je surveille à peut près tout de derrière le rideau et en comptant je compte quinze personnes. Enfin seize car Margot est venue me voir dans les coulisses pour me souhaiter bonne chance. Nous profitons des cinq minutes qui me restent pour rire un peu ensemble mais elle doit partir tout de suite après la représentation, sa mère veut qu'elle rentre tôt.

Dès la musique d'introduction, j'arrive sur la scène, me présente pour les gens qui ne me connaissent pas et je commence le spectacle. Sur scène, j'aborde beaucoup de choses et je pose ma réflexion sur de nombreux sujets. Que ça plaise ou non tant pis, mon humour ne fait déjà pas l'unanimité alors je n'ai pas à me soucier des critiques potentielles que je peux avoir. Autrement dis, je fais ce que je veux !

Une fois la soirée terminée, je me réfugie donc dans ma loge afin de me changer puis je sors quinze minutes plus tard.

« Bonsoir » me dit une jeune fille timidement.

« Bonsoir, tu es celle qui est venue me voir hier au Moulin rouge ? » dis-je en souriant.

« Oui et comme promis je suis venue »

« C'est gentil, ça t'as plu ? »

« Oui, j'ai beaucoup ris. Je voulais te voir depuis un moment alors j'en suis ravie. Tu es super à ONDAR » dit-elle avec enthousiaste.

« Super, merci à toi, c'est gentil ! » dis-je sur le même ton.

« Tu peux me signer ton affiche s'il te plaît ? »

« Oh tu as réussi à en avoir une » dis-je surprise « J'en fait pas beaucoup car on en demande peu mais elle intrigue beaucoup » dis-je.

« C'est pour ça que je l'ai prise, j'adore le visuel »

« Merci, c'est gentil » dis-je timidement. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Pauline » me dit-elle timidement.

« Voilà Pauline et merci pour les compliments »

« Mais de rien et je compte venir te revoir »

« Je vais améliorer certains passages du spectacle » lui expliquais-je.

Elle me répond avec un joli sourire, d'ailleurs je peux lire son impatience dans ses yeux. Il ne reste donc plus personne, je peux rentrer chez moi. Margot m'envoie un SMS comme quoi elle est désolée de ne pas être resté et que ça lui a bien plu mais un nouveau message arrive de sa part : « _Demain je dois te dire quelque chose d'important ! _»


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Point de vue de Jérémy

_8/02/11 : Sur le plateau de l'émission « On n'demande qu'à en rire »..._

« On n'est pas content avec votre professeur de français. Elle vous a fait travailler les expressions, notamment, mettre des bâtons dans les roues mais à aucun moment on vous a demandé de tester cette expression sur le fauteuil roulant de la petite Emilie. C'est cruel ce que vous avez fait. Émilie est une enfant comme les autres. Enfin pratiquement en tout cas ».

Mon sketch se déroule très bien et je suis bien conscient des « horreurs » dites depuis au moins cinq minutes. C'est mon 18ème passage à ONDAR et je ne stress absolument pas. Une sensation étrange pour moi mais aujourd'hui, j'étais confiant sur le texte. Actuellement, je traite de tous les sujets possibles. J'ai eu envie de montrer que je pouvais parler de tout dans un seul sketch et aussi prouver que j'ai fait ma place parmi les autres humoristes de l'émission. Les rires du public, ceux du jury ainsi que les quelques « ohhhhh » que j'entends depuis le plateau me rassure car je doute à chaque passage de l'efficacité de mes textes. J'ai beaucoup de chance de dire ce que je veux ici. Je parle des problèmes que peuvent rencontrer des enfants à l'école. L'école, n'étant pas une très bonne expérience pour moi et j'en garde un souvenir mitigé en primaire puis un mauvais au lycée. J'ai quelques difficultés à en parler car maintenant, les diplômes sont nécessaires pour le futur et comme je n'en ai pas, ça m'a posé des soucis. Ce n'est pas un « regrets » dans le sens où l'éducation nationale enseigne un peu ce qu'elle veut et je préfère apprendre par moi-même. C'est une histoire un peu compliqué et j'évite d'en parler trop souvent auprès des autres pensionnaires d'ONDAR. Certains ont des parcours scolaires bien plus avantageux que moi et ils ont décidé de changer de vie en se lançant dans l'humour. Moi, ce métier est ma vie. À mon âge, c'est une réponse qui peut sembler surprenante. Pourtant, avec ce que je fais, il m'est plus facile de m'amuser sur scène. Le théâtre est ma seconde maison et je ne peux pas le nier. C'est le seul lieu où je suis moi-même. Lorsque Laurent m'a confié le sujet : « Les petits français nuls en calcul mental » il m'est venue l'idée d'un prof de maths afin de montrer son point de vue sur l'éducation nationale et puis finalement l'idée d'un prof de français a pris le dessus. Sachant que c'est à un cours de français, que l'idée d'arrêter l'école m'est venu, il m'a semblé évident de faire ce choix.

« Dernier problème, en sachant qu'un humoriste s'est moqué dans le même sketch: des juifs, des musulmans, des handicapés, des victimes d'agressions sexuelles, des allemands et des japonais. Combien de chance a-t-il de se faire sauvagement assassiner dans la rue en sortant du Moulin rouge ? » dis-je en regardant le public et le jury.

« Et en prenant en compte ce chiffre, combien de chances a-t-il d'obtenir auprès du jury une note supérieure à 14, en sachant que ce sera certainement son dernier sketch à la télévision »

« On n'a pas le droit de t'assassiner Jérémy ! » lance Arnaud en riant à la fin de mon sketch.

Il a eu la bonne idée de se cacher dans les coulisses, mais suffisamment près du plateau pour être entendu et vu par une caméra, située à côté du public. Un mince sourire se forme sur mon visage car j'ai envie de rire, c'est le cas intérieurement mais extérieurement il est hors de question que je recommence mon sketch à cause d'Arnaud Tsamère. Sinon je lui jette un sceau d'eau sur la tête sans aucun scrupule. Comme Florent Peyre est dans les coulisses, il m'aidera.

Arnaud a un enregistrement juste après moi en plus, aujourd'hui il m'a l'air en grande forme et moi je suis fatigué car ma nuit à été courte, comme d'habitude.

« « Les petits français sont mauvais en calcul mental » on a bien fait de vous donner le sujet Jérémy ! » me lance Laurent.

« Oui j'ai eu des bonnes notes » dis-je fièrement.

« Un très bon texte » ajoute un des membres du jury.

« Comme toujours » rajoute Laurent avec un clin d'oeil.

« C'est gentil » dis-je timidement.

Je remercie le jury des éloges de mon sketch et de mes bons résultats de ce soir. Les commentaires de Laurent à mon égard me font rire car lorsque qu'un sujet pareil est donné à un pensionnaire, on pense toujours à mon univers. Allez savoir pourquoi. Je sais que mon univers est spécial mais de là à vouloir me donner des sujets « spéciaux » pour moi, il ne faut pas exagérer.

J'y suis habitué depuis quelques semaines. Maintenant, mes sujets me sont imposés vu que j'ai dépassé le stade du 10ème passage. Personnellement, c'est un sujet par semaine pour le moment. J'éprouve alors un sentiment de bien-être et un peu de gêne aussi car recevoir des éloges sur mon travail n'est pas quelque chose d'habituel pour moi et je suis toujours surpris quand ça arrive. Bien sûr, je ne remercierai jamais assez cette émission de la chance qu'elle m'apporte. Cette émission a changé ma vie. J'aurais du mal à trouver les bons mots à mon avis. Les autres pensionnaires sont devenus une petite famille pour moi.

Dans le couloir, j'aperçois Arnaud qui discute avec Lamine Lezghad, lui aussi a un enregistrement ce soir et une participation dans un sketch. Arnaud me regarde avec un sourire satisfait tout en buvant une gorgée d'eau. Il perçoit parfaitement ce que je vais lui dire car il me connait bien. Lamine ne parait pas surpris face à ma réaction car il a un mince sourire sur le visage qui signifie qu'il se retient de rire.

« Tu as de la chance que ce soit un enregistrement et pas un direct » dis-je en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

« Evidemment, tout était pensé » me dit Arnaud avec un clin d'oeil. « Il faut que j'aille répéter, à plus les gars ! ».

Lamine me propose d'aller boire un café juste à côté du Moulin rouge et j'accepte. En descendant les marches, Emilie nous signale que Lamine doit revenir dans une demi heure parce qu'il y a pas mal de pensionnaires qui veulent travailler sur le plateau. Pour cela, des temps de répétitions ont été instaurés. Pas pour moi, mon sketch a été enregistrer définitivement. Je préfère répéter mon texte plusieurs fois seul dans ma loge. Contrairement aux autres humoristes qui travaillent avec des metteurs en scène et demandent des avis. Je travaille toujours tout seul.

En sortant, je remarque que la luminosité de ce mois de février me surprend un peu car étant habitué à la lumière artificielle, le soleil me dérange un peu sur le moment. Il me faut bien cinq minutes pour que mes yeux se réhabituent à la lumière du jour. Le temps que je me remette, Lamine choisit un bar juste en face des studios.

Lamine m'explique avoir eu un thème d'humour noir, je savais qu'il en fait sur scène. Son humour est différent du mien car j'avoue y aller un peu fort avec certains sujets. Le sien est un peu plus soft. À mes débuts d'ONDAR, on me reprochait d'être trop provocant. Sauf Laurent Ruquier qui appréciait mes textes et il me défendait un peu contre ceux qui voulaient que je sois plus soft.

« Faut-il légaliser l'euthanasie ? » c'est un sujet pour moi ! » dis-je en riant.

« C'est pensé à toi en lisant le sujet, j'ai voulu faire un duo avec toi »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas. Ça pourrait être sympa d'écrire un sketch ensemble »

« C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi » dis-je timidement.

« Oui mais un contretemps m'en a empêché, j'ai du tout réécrire cette nuit. L'idée de t'envoyer le texte aujourd'hui avec un SMS la veille me paraissais juste niveau timing et je sais que tu es très occupé en ce moment »

« Oh tu pouvais, cela ne m'aurais pas dérangé. J'ai travaillé tard cette nuit » dis-je en buvant mon café avant de reprendre « Pourquoi en ayant ce genre de sujet on pense toujours à moi ? Je ne suis pas le seul à faire de l'humour noir ici »

« J'y penserai la prochaine fois alors » me dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. « Et parce que l'humour noir est ton style d'humour et tu le fais très très bien. » dit-il plus sérieusement.

Je souris face au compliment de Lamine qui me fait plaisir.

« Tu travailles sur quoi en ce moment ? »

« Mon spectacle, comme d'habitude mais je pense surtout à une idée folle et puis aussi au prochain spectacle » dis-je en souriant.

« Quelle est ton idée folle ? »

« Je pense t'en parler plus tard, l'idée doit encore se concrétiser dans ma tête »

« Toi et ton suspense alors ! »

« Faut le préserver et je ne veux pas décevoir ceux qui m'ont donné ma chance » dis-je avec une pointe de tristesse.

« Tu parles de Laurent ? »

« Entre autre oui. Je parle aussi des pensionnaires de l'émission qui m'aident beaucoup, dont toi et puis les gens qui apprécient mon humour. Je n'ose même pas employé le mot « fan » tellement ce mot est surréaliste pour moi.

Lamine me regarde en rougissant. « C'est touchant ce que tu me dis Jérémy, merci ». Puis s'installe un petit moment de silence avant que je ne reprenne le fils de la conversation

« Il y a des vannes faciles dans ton sketch » dis-je en lisant le texte de Lamine et aussi pour ne pas continuer cette conversation « bisounours ». « Mais tu me fais rire ».

« La Tunisie ? Non l'euthanasie » dit-il en riant.

« En autre oui, on dirait des jeux de mots de Garnier & Sentou » dis-je en riant aussi.

« Ce sont les rois des calembours, difficiles de leur faire concurrence »

« Pas faux » dis-je en buvant mon café.

En regardant sa montre, Lamine me fait signe qu'il est l'heure de son enregistrement car les Lascars gays enregistrent ensuite.

« Pour la question de tes fans, ils peuvent être fière car tu es quelqu'un de très bien » me dit Lamine avant de partir sur le plateau.

Je reste sur le côté du plateau pour regarder le sketch de Lamine et il me fait rire, même avec ses vannes un peu facile, il a une belle aisance pour un sixième passage. On se connaissait avant l'émission et je suis content de retrouver des amis. Son sujet est délicat mais les gens et le jury rient et applaudissent. Juste avant les notes, je retourne me chercher un café. La nuit a été difficile et je dois tenir encore quelques heures avant de pouvoir rentrer chez moi, j'ai une représentation ensuite.

À mon retour, Lamine récolte des notes correctes ainsi que des bonnes réactions du jury.

Mon ordinateur est posé sur la petite table de ma loge et moi assis sur une chaise sans bouger d'un centimètre. Si je ne décide pas à me détendre ça ne va pas le faire pour ma représentation de ce soir.

Dans quelques mois, je joue mon spectacle ailleurs qu'à Paris. Un petit théâtre de Reims a accepté de m'accueillir pour une seule soirée. Ma petite notoriété d'« On n'demande qu'à en rire » me permet maintenant de faire quelques dates en province d'ici quelques mois. Ceci pour mon plus grand bonheur car je voulais faire connaître mon spectacle en dehors de Paris depuis longtemps mais sans la notoriété des cafés théâtre c'est très difficile. N'ayant pas eu d'opportunités concluantes, je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de me faire connaître ailleurs qu'à Paris.

Je n'ai pas envie de décevoir le public de province alors je travaille dur pour améliorer « Hallelujah bordel ». La date est dans quelques mois mais avec le rythme d'ONDAR et de mes représentations chaque soirs, je dois m'y mettre sans perdre de temps.

Je ne me rends pas compte qu'il est déjà 20h tellement j'étais plongé dans mon travail et en rentrant chez moi, je n'ai pas envie de continuer à écrire. Je suis satisfait du résultat. Ma représentation est dans exactement une heure donc j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher. Mes textes sacrés sont dans mon sac, parfait, mon ordinateur, parfait aussi.

En sortant du Moulin rouge, je constate que quelques fans sont déjà là. Ma grande timidité m'empêche d'être serein dans ces moments privilégiés avec eux. Non que je ne sois pas sociable mais ma timidité prend le dessus très souvent. Je repense au sketch enregistré ce soir. J'ai parlé de tout le monde et l'on apprécie mon humour. Je sais que je le dis souvent mais c'est une sensation étrange et nouvelle pour moi. Mais une belle sensation. Je m'excuse de devoir partir si vite car ma représentation de ce soir est dans tout juste deux heures et mon emploi du temps chargé. Étant très réservé, je préfère discuter avec plusieurs fans un long moment qu'avec un seul, question d'équité.

Je me dirige maintenant vers mon petit théâtre du 11ème arrondissement. En passant devant le théâtre du Temple, je me rappelle que l'on m'a proposé une programmation bientôt. J'aurais la salle moyenne mais j'espère avoir la plus grande, celle qui fait 400 places. Peut-être que je rêve un peu car normalement ce sont les plus petites salles qui me sont réservées. En général, les théâtres n'ont pas forcément une bonne impression en apprenant le thème de mon spectacle. Il faut quand même savoir que la religion ne fait pas encore complètement l'unanimité. Dans ma petite salle de quarante places, je suis une nouvelle fois tout seul à répéter mon texte en entier. C'est une habitude pour ne pas stresser et pour être certains de ne rien oublier du texte.

Cette angoisse paraît « banale » mais elle m'angoisse constamment. Je suis assez perfectionniste. Mon texte commence par une petite présentation sur moi, donc mes galères sont incluses mais tournées en auto-dérision. Cette période m'a marquée. Pour le moment, le spectacle se déroule bien, j'attaque la partie sur la Bible. Cette partie commence doucement, je sais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas mais j'installe le sujet directement. Les gens assis dans ma salle doivent être certain de ce qu'ils vont assister. Déjà, quand une personne vient dans ma salle il faut la convaincre et il ne faut pas qu'elle soit « déçu » de ce que je propose car rien n'est gagné d'avance. J'ai même gardé une petite phrase pour la faire lire aux gens, en grande partie pour m'amuser. Il est normal que j'ai le droit d'avoir une petite pause dans le spectacle. Les gens participent et sont contents à la sortie du théâtre.

Une heure et demie plus tard...

Actuellement, j'attaque le tout dernier sketch, basé sur un jugement entre Dieu et quelques personnages de la Bible. À ce passage là, je suis assis à une petite table carrée et c'est mon moment préféré car j'essaye de partager quelque chose d'important au public et c'est aussi le final d'Hallelujah bordel.

« Hé bien, lisez les livres que l'on vous envoie on s'est déjà fait chié à les écrire ! » dis-je avec une pointe de colère.

La religion n'est pas non plus un sujet facile à imposer mais c'est mon style d'humour, je traite de tous les thèmes. J'ai eu la chance d'être accepté dans certains théâtres qui ont bien compris mon projet de traiter le sujet de la religion qui est si sensible de nos jours et encore plus quand on en parle sur scène. D'ailleurs, je me suis amusé à faire une bande sonore afin de ne pas avoir de traces sur Internet, d'où la remarque d'Arnaud Tsamère dans les coulisses d'ONDAR tout à l'heure. Comme il est interdit de filmer et prendre des photos au théâtre, oui je suis sévère sur ça car je n'aime pas retrouver des extraits sur Internet. Il faut comprendre ce que je dis avant et après sinon on m'accuse de je ne sais quoi. Alors j'ai pensé à préciser qu'« il est interdit de tenter d'assassiner Jérémy Ferrari pendant la représentation ». Ça m'a fait rire en y pensant. Toujours dans la finesse évidemment. Lorsque l'on connaît mon style d'humour, on sait à peut près à quoi s'attendre.

Arrivé à la la fin du spectacle, je récolte quelques éloges de la part de personnes assises au font.

Je me faufile dans les coulisses.

En me dirigeant vers une autre station de métro pour rentrer chez moi, les écouteurs dans les oreilles pour supporter et oublier un peu le bruit parisien, je marche en rêvant un peu. Je me faufile dans les couloirs, parmi la foule de gens qui rentrent de soirée. Ma soirée au théâtre s'est justement bien déroulée et je suis lessivé. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie: rentrer chez moi. Cependant, une jeune fille m'interpelle, à ma grande surprise. Sans trop me poser de questions et puis pour aussi savoir pourquoi elle veut me voir, je réussi à la rejoindre sans trop de mal. La jeune fille me sourit timidement, je perçois même ses mains légèrement tremblantes. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi cette émotion à mon égard. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de connu et ma présence à la télévision est très récente donc je peux difficilement parler de notoriété. « Bonsoir » dis-je un peu intrigué par sa démarche.

« Bonsoir, excuse moi de t'interpeller comme ça mais c'est la première fois que je te vois » me dit-elle en bégayant un peu « tu peux me signer un autographe s'il te plait ? »

Elle me donne un flyer, que je reconnais aussitôt puisque c'est un des miens et un feutre. J'en conclue qu'elle souhaite un autographe. Et j'en conclue aussi que c'est sûrement une fan d'ONDAR. Sa démarche me surprend beaucoup car c'est l'une des premières personne à m'en demander un.

« Bien sûr » dis-je simplement. Cette attention me touche beaucoup, c'est gratifiant pour moi et puis c'est tout nouveau. À vrai dire, je suis non seulement très surpris mais très touché en même temps. Oh, je me répète là. Je me demande si ce n'est pas moi qui est plus gêné que cette jeune fille.

« Tes mains tremblent » dis-je en souriant, tout en signant son autographe après lui avoir demandé comment elle s'appelait.

« Oui, je suis contente de te voir en vrai » me dit-elle simplement puis rajoute « c'est l'émotion » pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Comment tu m'as connu ? » demandais-je avec curiosité.

« Grâce à la télé, dès ton premier sketch j'ai succombé à ton talent »

« Oh c'est gentil » dis-je en rougissant un peu. « Voilà mademoiselle » dis-je en lui donnant le flyer signé.

« Merci beaucoup Jérémy » me dit-elle heureuse.

« Mais de rien, merci à toi » dis-je en lui donnant un clin d'oeil.

La jeune fille me remercie avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, visiblement ravie de cette petite discussion et j'avoue, moi aussi. Finalement, ma soirée est bien mieux que je ne l'aurais cru. Ce genre de sensation ne m'est pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Je me sens réellement mieux que depuis ma venue à ONDAR car ma vie a changé. Mes salles se remplissent un peu mieux, les gens ont moins peur de venir me voir et mes passages télés se passent plutôt bien. Beaucoup de choses changent pour moi et l'interaction avec le public plus les gens qui viennent me voir à chaque fin de représentation dans le café juste en face du théâtre pour discuter du spectacle me touche énormément.

En rentrant chez moi, je me précipite dans ma salle de bain. L'eau chaude de la douche me détend et je repense à la soirée de ce soir. Cette représentation était « particulière », je ne sais pas pourquoi. « Elle s'est bien passée » pensais-je. Non que ce ne soit jamais le cas, ça l'est très souvent mais ce soir, j'étais bien. Bien, dans le sens où l'atmosphère de la salle était un peu spéciale (N'allez pas chercher quelque chose de bizarre !). Mon message sur les religions a bien été compris par la salle. Lorsque je suis sortie, je n'ai pas pu rester très longtemps pour cause d'emploi du temps chargé. Demain matin, ma journée est chargée: le matin je travaille mon prochain sketch et mon spectacle (oui je l'améliore beaucoup et je note des idées pour le prochain) enregistrement, participation à un sketch, interview et représentation le soir.

Je pars dans la cuisine me chercher une assiette de la veille car j'ai faim. En mangeant, je consulte mes mails, des mails de fans le plus souvent. Sur mon site Internet, il y a deux adresses, une pour les compliments et une autre (qui je précise est utilisée) pour les insultes. Au départ, c'était quelque chose de purement ironique mais les gens se plient à cette règle que j'ai fixé. Etonnant quand j'y pense car il faut quand même oser et avoir une certaine haine pour menacer quelqu'un dans un mail. J'en reçois peu mais celles que j'ai reçues n'étaient pas tendre et j'ai eu des périodes d'angoisse. Mes Ferraristes (oui ce sont les nouveaux groupes qui se créent sur les réseaux sociaux) m'écrivent beaucoup. J'essaye de répondre le plus souvent possible aux mails de fans que je reçois malgré mon emploi du temps bien rempli. Mon chat s'installe sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. « Je ne te dérange pas ? » dis-je. Il faut croire que non. Je retourne donc dans ma cuisine me chercher un verre d'eau puis je prends le chargeur de mon ordinateur dans mon sac.

Je vire mon chat qui part s'installer à côté de moi et j'ouvre donc le premier mail que je vois parmi les autres, c'est une jeune fille m'a écrit un mail assez long et très touchant qui me touche car elle apprécie mon humour depuis mon premier passage à « On n'demande qu'à en rire ». Je continue de lire le mail « C'est trop gentil » pensais-je. Un sourire s'affiche sur mon visage. Je reçois un autre mail gentil d'un jeune homme présent dans ma salle tout à l'heure qui me remercie, je cite de « l'agréable soirée » qu'il vient de passer. Ça me touche. J'ai toujours besoin d'avis car je peux améliorer certains propos du spectacle par exemple ou ce que je vais à ONDAR. Toujours dans le but de progresser aussi, je demande des avis aux autres humoristes de l'émission si je ne suis pas sûr d'une vanne.

Un mail du festival d'Avignon attire mon attention. En le lisant, il se trouve que ma candidature a été retenue cet été, pour mon plus grand plaisir et je serai dans le même théâtre que l'année dernière. Il va falloir que je prépare mes flyers et l'organisation pour tracter dans les rues. Je le note dans un coin de mon agenda pour y penser un peu plus de choses à préparer en ce moment qui vont me prendre du temps car entre mes représentations au théâtre le soir, le changement de théâtre bientôt ; mes passages à ONDAR ; ma tournée qui se prépare en province ; ma participation au festival d'Avignon cet été, je vais en voir de toutes les couleurs ! De toute façon, ma nouvelle notoriété m'aide à développer des projets et mes passages à ONDAR sont de plus en plus fréquent. J'ai quand même beaucoup d'éléments pour être heureux. Je le suis. Je suis sur un nuage depuis que j'ai franchis la porte du Moulin rouge et qu'en entrant sur scène, les gens ont le sourire. D'après mon portable, il est minuit et je suis fatigué. Mon chat lui, dort tranquillement. Une pensée me vient à l'esprit : « « Hallelujah bordel » est un spectacle provocateur, original, gênant (il suscite beaucoup de réactions) mais tout de même sincère car que l'on aime ou que l'on n'aime pas ce que je fais j'y mets du font, tout mon cœur et toute mon âme ».


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Point de vue d'Alice

_11/02/11..._

Les rayons du soleil traversent les rideaux de ma chambre et mon réveil m'indique 10h. Je n'ai pas envie d'y sortir. J'avais besoin de mon quota de sommeil car je dormais peu ces dernières nuits.

Mes salles ont eu une baisse de fréquentation et moi une baisse de rythme car beaucoup de choses me traversent l'esprit. Mon stage à « On n'demande qu'à en rire », mon spectacle, mes cours au lycée, mes semaines chargées me travaillent beaucoup car mon changement de vie est récent. À vrai dire la représentation de ce soir me travaille. Peu m'importe, les gens qui aiment ou n'aiment pas ce que je fais, s'ils viennent c'est qu'ils ont envie de me découvrir. Je n'ai donc pas le droit de décevoir ceux qui viennent dans ma salle le soir.

J'ai déjà joué dans des salles à moitié remplies mais jamais vide. En y réfléchissant je ne sais pas comment je réagirais face à un moment pareil et je ne préfère pas y penser.

« _Demain je dois te dire quelque chose d'important !_ ». Depuis hier soir, le message de Margot me préoccupe et malgré mon insistance elle refuse de m'en dire plus. On s'est donnée rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi autour d'un café pour en discuter. Margot n'a cessé de me dire que « c'est une surprise » et que ma « joie sera à la hauteur ». Elle adore me faire patienter. Je suis habituée à ses suspenses à répétition et Margot sait trouver les mots pour m'annoncer une nouvelle qui me fera plaisir. Le seul souci est que je me repasse son message en boucle dans ma tête. À force, je me fais des films, un peu trop à mon goût mais tous les scénarios y passent: une plus grande salle ?

Une interview ? Une date en province ? Un passage dans un festival d'humour ? Une première partie ? Dans un coin de ma tête une petite voix me dit que ce n'est pas ça. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?! » pensais-je. Je sors de ma chambre, pas vraiment en forme mais tout de même motivée à me rendre ce soir au théâtre.

Le lycée ne me rend pas spécialement heureuse mais je souhaite terminer mon année au plus vite et de préférence avec succès. L'approche du bac m'angoisse terriblement car l'échec je sais ce que c'est et cette mauvaise expérience, je souhaite l'oublier le plus rapidement possible.

Un soir, le nouveau copain de ma soeur s'est mis à m'écouter attentivement quand je lui ai parlé de mon échec au bac au cours d'une discussion. Sûrement plus par politesse de faire la conversation que par intérêt, mais il l'a fait et bizarrement lui aussi a su trouver les mots suite à ma confidence.

Je me souviendrai toujours de ce qu'il m'a dit: « _Tu as la chance de faire des études alors que d'autres non. Par exemple, ce n'est pas mon cas, j'ai arrêté l'école à 14 ans _»me disais-il sur le ton de la confession. En attendant la suite de sa réponse, je sens bien que c'est personnel ce qu'il me dit mais il positive, que de toute façon il n'aimait pas l'école. Il m'explique que même une formation courte ne lui a pas traversé l'esprit car son but était de trouver un travail rapidement.

Difficile d'avoir ce genre de pensée à 14 ans, tout juste sortie du collège, il avait déjà l'idée de travailler seul.C'est une idée que je peux comprendre mais que personnellement, j'aurais été incapable d'appliquer. Je ne suis pas une lumière en cours mais de là, à vouloir tourner la page de l'école j'aurais eu du mal.

D'un côté, je doute que ma famille aurait acceptée facilement. Après réflexion sûrement, mais encore faut-il réussir dans une voie professionnelle si jeune et trouver quelque chose qui nous plaise. Quant on a une idée fixe dès le départ, je peux l'admettre, ce n'était pas mon cas à cette époque. L'idée de continuer avec le lycée était à ce moment-là une évidence. Je n'aurais pas été seule, mes amies seraient avec moi et je pourrais décider tranquillement sur mon orientation durant mes années de lycée.

Il continua« _Certes, ce n'est pas facile pour toi car tu recommences une nouvelle année, ça ne t'enchantes pas mais tant que tu fais les études que tu aimes, c'est le plus important _»dit-il en marquant une petite pause avant de reprendre en me regardant_**«**__ Du moment que tu réussis ensuite, c'est l'essentiel. Dis toi qu'après juin, tu feras ce que tu veux, ce seras une nouvelle page _».

Sur le moment, j'ai été très surprise, presque ému car ce qu'il m'a dit est gentil, ça m'a touchée.

J'ai peu de mots pour expliquer ça mais je pense que tout est dit dans ses phrases. Cette année, je suis prête à remonter la pente et à faire du mieux possible.

En ce moment, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais j'ai tendance à rêvasser, un peu trop souvent.

J'ai besoin de ça, c'est comme un monde où je suis seule, à faire ce que je veux et à penser ce que je veux. La semaine est passée tellement vite que j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien eu le temps de faire. À chaque fin de journée, je n'ai qu'une envie, me réfugier dans mon petit théâtre. Toute ma classe est malheureusement, au courant de mon activité théâtrale, mais aucun d'eux n'est venu me voir, ni mes profs. Remarque ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, je n'aurais pas « le courage » d'affronter leurs regards le lundi en retournant en cours. Je garde ce secret depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas le dévoiler, et bien c'est raté pour moi. Ils me posent beaucoup de questions mais restent compréhensifs et quelque uns, à mon grand étonnement, me soutiennent dans ma nouvelle vie. Étant timide, c'est toujours étonnant pour moi de me retrouver face à des inconnus pratiquement tous les soirs. Je suis sociable, là n'est pas le problème, c'est le fait de devoir parler à des gens pendant une heure et quinze minutes, ce n'est pas habituel. Excepté pour moi vu que j'ai choisi ce métier. Devoir m'expliquer chaque vendredi matin au secrétariat pour sortir plus tôt pour travailler au théâtre n'est pas facile car le lycée a du mal à comprendre mes projets. Il faut savoir que je me débrouille un maximum seule avec ma famille et Margot. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans eux.

« Alice ! » appelle ma mère d'en bas.

La voix de ma mère me sortir de mes pensées., elle doit être dans la cuisine car je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte, il est une heure de l'après-midi. Je traine sans forcément avancer dans ce que je veux faire dans la journée (écriture, rangement...), le temps passe beaucoup trop vite à mon goût.

J'ai de la chance de ne pas avoir cours aujourd'hui.

« Tu m'as l'air pensive aujourd'hui ? ».

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre d'autre car ma mère a raison. Tout me dépasse en ce moment (mes représentations, le lycée et le fait que je dois m'occuper de mon frère), trop de choses à faire.

Alors oui, je me perds dans mes pensées, c'est sûrement mon échappatoire, un des seuls moyens que j'ai trouvé, avec la scène, de sortir un peu de mon quotidien. Cette vie me pèse parfois car j'ai effectivement une chance de faire de la scène mais c'est pesant quand il y a le lycée en plus.

Parfois, je suis fatiguée et je n'ai envie que d'une seule chose: dormir. Être dans le sommeil afin de ne me préoccuper de rien et de laisser mon corps se reposer quelques heures sans me soucier du reste. Hier soir, ma représentation s'est bien passée. Les dernières n'étaient pas à la hauteur pour moi. Oui c'est dur de dire ça mais c'est la réalité. « Tu es jeune ça passera » me disent des gens.

Suis-je à ce point perfectionniste ? Dans ce cas, j'ai peur.

« Non pas tellement, je vais bien » dis-je pour rassurer ma mère.

« Tu es prise à ton stage pour « On n'demande qu'à en rire ? » » me demande ma mère avant de poursuivre « on a eu un appel hier soir mais personne n'a décroché ».

« Aucune idée » dis-je intriguée. « Margot veut me voir cet après-midi »

J'ai beau dire que soit disant personne ne me soutien par moment, sous l'effet de la colère évidemment mais ma mère m'aide à relativiser et grâce à elle je peux mettre des mots sur ce qui me tracasse. Je m'emporte trop facilement et parfois avec regret. Je dis des mots que je ne pense pas. C'est bien d'avoir ses parents qui te remettent les points sur les « i » car ils se préoccupent de moi et après réflexion ils ont raison sur certains points. Pour acquérir une indépendance, que je convoite de plus en plus, il me faut un projet solide pour partir, ce qui est normal.

Toutefois, cette épreuve du bac m'a fait voir les choses différemment durant ma nouvelle année de lycée puisque je sais comment se déroule l'examen tant redouté par tous les élèves de France. Tandis que les autres élèves angoissent lentement, moi j'anticipe et je relativise un peu, voire beaucoup plus qu'auparavant. Parler de _ça_ me dérange un peu. Pour certains, c'est une réaction stupide puisque ce n'est « qu'un examen », que « ça se repasse » mais le jour où l'on échoue après avoir mis presque toutes les chances de son côté, l'échec est difficile à digérer. Le jour des résultats était comme si le ciel me tombait sur la tête. Un mauvais jour que je dois oublier.

Je dois l'effacer de ma mémoire afin de tourner la page, passer à autre chose et faire ce que je veux l'année prochaine. Je ne regrette absolument pas la filière que j'ai choisi au lycée, ce que je regrette c'est l'échec à très peu de points le jour des rattrapages du bac. Je regrette de ne pas m'être motivée autant que je l'aurais voulu au moment des rattrapages, même si j'avais du soutien jusqu'au bout.

Ma motivation et ma détermination étaient nulles. La déception était si grande que j'avais envie de rien, j'étais découragée.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une amie de ma mère et ancienne bénévole pour mon petit frère dans l'association de mes parents, m'en parle et elle a su trouver les mots. Elle a toujours goût à la vie. Elle voit les choses de manière positive, tout le temps même si c'est quelque chose de négatif, elle trouvera à chaque fois un truc qui sera bénéfique. Elle est adorable. C'est elle qui m'a aidé, il y a quelque temps à me remotiver pour mon bac qui approche. Mes amies m'ont soutenu mais elle, elle a eu le truc en plus. J'ai du mal à expliquer ça. Comment une femme que je connais « peu » finalement a eu « plus » d'impacts que mes vraies amies ?

Le fait que je me consacre pleinement au théâtre m'aide à extérioriser ça, ma peur de l'échec.

J'ai connu quelques échecs lors de mes représentations mais je recommençais le lendemain. À cause du bac, c'est une année et la différence est là. Cette différence m'a marquée et elle m'a aidé à comprendre pas mal de choses.

_Fin de journée, 17h au Starbuck près du Moulin rouge..._

« Tu es angoissée pour ce soir ? » dit Margot avec un sourire rassurant et en soufflant sur son thé à la vanille qui est encore brûlant.

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? » dis-je un peu gênée en faisant la même chose.

« Je devine tout »

« Tu me connais par cœur, nuance » dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

« C'est vrai. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tout se passera bien »

« La semaine dernière j'ai eu de la chance, les gens étaient réceptifs. Les semaines précédentes étaient catastrophiques. Une personne est partie et une autre s'est endormie ».

Je marque une pause en buvant une gorgée de mon thé. Margot trouve toujours les mots pour moi, elle lit en moi comme dans un miroir. Là, elle ne peut me contredire puisque qu'elle était dans la salle avec moi. Elle a tout vu. J'ai eu tellement peur ce soir-là.

« Tu as reçu un mail pour le Moulin Rouge ? » dis-je subitement pour changer de sujet.

« Oui, ce matin » me dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait avant de rajouter « et on est prise ».

« Quoi ? » dis-je surprise en menaçant de m'étouffer avec mon thé encore brûlant.

« Oui, on est prise Alice ! » me dit-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« C'est...» bégayais-je.

« C'était ta surprise » me dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

« On commence quand ? » dis-je impatiente.

« La semaine prochaine » me dit-elle sûre d'elle. « La décision a été longue car ils ont eu pas mal de nouvelles participations à gérer. Tu regarderas dans ta boîte mail ce soir, je te l'ai transférée »

« Tu as bien fait de me le dire aujourd'hui, ça me fait une chose de positive depuis quelques semaines » soufflais-je

« C'était fait exprès, une surprise ne se dit jamais à l'avance » me sourit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Tu as bien fait de garder le suspenses »

« Je sais » me dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil. « Oh, dit-elle en regardant sa montre, je vais devoir te laisser, mon cours de solfège ne va pas se faire sans moi, on se voit plus tard. me dit-elle en prenant ses affaires. « Ne t'en fait pas tu vas gérer ce soir, je t'aime » rajoute t-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue

« Moi aussi » lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle me fait un signe de la main par la vitre et un signe de bonne chance. Remarque, je ne vais pas tarder à y aller aussi, mon spectacle est à 20h et je voulais arriver en avance.

J'avale le reste de mon thé à la vanille avant de me diriger vers la sortie. Bien évidemment, avant de me rendre au théâtre je répète mon texte dans ma tête. En général, j'évite de le faire sinon je deviens folle, là encore c'est le stress qui parle. Celui-là peut me rendre nerveuse, me donner une sensation de froid ou de vouloir tomber dans les pommes.

Arrivée dans ma petite salle, il n'y a personne. Je ère seule dans les couloirs à réfléchir à ce que Margot vient de me dire « On est prise à ONDAR Alice ! ». Cette première bonne nouvelle me permettra de confirmer si je continue le théâtre ou non. Au fond, ça prend beaucoup de temps, sachant que mes parents veulent que je me concentre un peu plus sur ma scolarité, je comprends.

La scène fait partie de ma vie, c'est indéniable mais j'ai envie de faire ça encore des années car même si mes salles ne sont pas toujours complètes elles n'ont jamais été vides et c'est une victoire.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que mon humour allait attirer des gens. J'exagère un peu, je pensais que ma salle serait à moitié remplie, donc dix personnes et non vingt. Ce soir, j'ai quinze personnes dans ma salle donc difficile de me plaindre.

Ce soir nous sommes quinze personnes. Je commence par le commencement: comment j'en suis arrivée à faire de l'humour. Les réactions ne sont pas spontanées dès le début, mais j'en vois sur certains visages des premiers rangs, toutefois certaines, me laissent perplexe. Je continue quand même en y mettant toute mon énergie pour la suite du spectacle. Les sketchs s'enchaînent et je regarde les réactions du public qui ne me laissent pas indifférente. Je reste concentrée évidemment, tout est clair dans ma tête, je sais à quel moment je dois laisser un blanc, faire tel geste, tel déplacement. J'ai l'impression d'être seule dans une bulle, je me sens investie dans mon rôle, je donne tout ce que je peux.

Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais me laisser abattre et encore moins abandonner. J'ai quinze personnes devant moi, à moi de faire changer leur expression figée pour un sourire.

J'arrive à la moitié du spectacle, je vois quelques expressions changer mais pas autant que je l'aurais voulu. Toutefois, c'est mieux que rien. Cela fait vingt minutes que j'essaye de changer les choses et j'arrive à la fin d'un sketch.

Le sketch d'humour noir approche, si les gens font cette tête-là, peut-être que ça marchera et qu'ils changeront d'avis sur moi ? Le choix n'est pas vaste, tant pis je tente le tout pour le tout, c'est ma dernière carte, si ça marche ça m'enlèvera une sacrée épine du pied. J'espère un miracle ? Je ne suis plus à ça près. Le sketch ne se passe pas si mal ou alors ce n'est qu'une impression ?

Depuis le début du spectacle, je n'espère rien de plus alors un sourire sur une personne ne serait pas de refus. À cet instant, les larmes me montent aux yeux, l'ambiance est tellement statique que j'ai envie de m'enfuir dans ma loge. Je souffle un coup pour reprendre mon calme et terminer mon sketch comme il se doit. Je termine le sketch, la lumière s'éteint et comme je le pressens, les larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

Je me précipite dans ma loge les larmes coulant sur mes joues. Je m'abaisse sur le pas de ma porte pour finir sur le sol en regardant la loge de long en large. Mes vieilles affiches de cinéma et mes affiches récentes des pensionnaires d'ONDAR me regardent mais actuellement je suis seule. Je ne cesse de me demander ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi. Est-ce que c'est mon humour qui ne va pas ?

Moi qui n'arrive pas à le vendre ? Ou bien le public ne m'apprécie pas du tout ?

Pourtant, ces derniers mois n'ont pas été mauvais, au contraire il y avait une bonne ambiance et les gens dans ma salles semblaient bien. J'ai même eu quelques jeunes qui sont venus me remercier à la fin. Peut être que je me mets trop de pression ? Ou que je réfléchis trop.

Après quelques minutes, je décide de prendre une douche pour me détendre. L'eau chaude me fait penser à autre chose durant quelques minutes, je fais attention de ne pas mouiller mes cheveux.

Les images de la représentation de ce soir me frappe de plein fouet, les visages figés, les applaudissements timides, plus faits par politesse qu'autre chose et la tension qui émane de moi ne fait qu'accentuer la chose. Mon humour est spécial, il est noir. Du moins j'essaye de le défendre du mieux que je peux. Je ne trouve même plus les mots pour me justifier.

Après vingt minutes, je décide de sortir du théâtre. Je me fonds ainsi dans les méandres de mon désespoir de ce soir, encore une référence à mon film préféré. Je pense que si Margot voyait ma tête, elle penserait la même chose. Je suis incapable de cacher mes émotions. Dès que je suis heureuse, triste ou déprimée, je suis incapable de me cacher. Dans le décor nocturne de Paris, je descends la rue, seule avec toute la peine du monde sur les épaules. Je ne me sens pas prête à affronter mes parents et Margot au sujet de ma représentation de ce soir. J'ai donc une sérieuse remise en question de ma soirée de ce soir à faire avant ma prochaine représentation. Heureusement, je suis en vacances à partir de ce soir, elles commencent plutôt mal. D'habitude, j'aime m'installer autour d'un thé chaud après mes représentations mais ce soir non. Je n'ose pas croiser le regard de spectateurs éventuels de ma salle ce soir. C'est dur d'être confrontée à ce genre de sentiment. « Comme quoi rien n'est facile pour moi en ce moment » pensais-je sauf que je dis cette pensée à voix haute.

Je sens la présence d'une personne derrière moi dans le couloir du métro, sauf que cette présence me fait peur alors j'accélère le pas et je me concentre sur la musique dans mes oreilles.

Soit c'est une personne que je connais, soit un spectateur ou une personne inconnue. Il est assez tard et je n'ai pas de chance mon couloir n'est pas bondé de monde comme d'habitude.

« Excuse-moi » entendis-je à quelques mètres de moi mais je n'ose pas tourner la tête. La peur me tétanise et me force à continuer mon chemin. Pas ce soir, ce soir je ne suis pas d'humeur pour parler et en plus j'ai peur. « Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment, je suis désolée » pensais-je très fort.

Mes yeux sont rivés vers le sol, mon regard se pose uniquement sur les indications de changements de voie afin de ne pas me perdre. Pourtant, la présence de la personne derrière moi est toujours là et je ne pense pas l'avoir semée. Exaspérée, je m'arrête pour me retourner, prête à vider toutes les larmes de mon corps ce soir. Comme ça, ce sera plus clair pour celui ou celle qui me suivait.

Étant incapable de cacher mes sentiments, je serais obligée de m'expliquer en partie sur mon attitude. J'ai un peu honte d'agir ainsi car c'est sûrement quelqu'un qui veut me rendre un objet perdu ou bien qui m'a reconnu. Actuellement, je suis toujours arrêtée net, les yeux triste rivés vers le sol.

« Tu as fait tomber ça » me dit une voix douce.

« Oh » dis-je en reconnaissant ma carte de transport et mon parapluie.

« Merci » soufflais-je poliment. « Excuse-moi de mon attitude » dis-je gênée.

« Je t'en pris » me dit-il poliment. « Je t'ai reconnu par la même occasion ».

« Oh vraiment ? » demandais-je.

« Je suis venue te voir avec des amis il y a quelques semaines, tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir » me dit-il timidement.

Effectivement, son visage me dit quelque chose. Sur le moment, je ne me suis pas souvenu directement de ce jeune homme mais maintenant qu'il me dit me reconnaître si. Il était venu me voir au théâtre avec des amies à lui et ils m'ont invité à boire un café chaud après la représentation, ça m'avait beaucoup touché.

« Si, maintenant que tu me le dis. Excuse-moi de mon attitude, j'étais concentrée sur mon chemin et... » dis-je en marquant une pause « ma soirée ne s'est pas bien passée ».

« Ta représentation ? J'y étais, tu t'es très bien débrouillée comme d'habitude » me dit-il avec une voix rassurante.

« Tu étais où ? »

« Au fond sur le côté »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrai ».

À ce moment-là, je suis à court d'idées pour continuer la discussion. N'étant pas très en forme, je n'ose le laisser en plan, déjà par politesse.

« J'aime bien ce que tu fais, logique »

« Je commence à avoir des fans fidèles c'est gentil » dis-je pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« Dis, tu as eu des nouvelles pour ta participation à « On n'demande qu'à en rire » bientôt ? »

« Non pas encore, je l'espère bientôt mais tu verras sur Internet. J'ai hâte d'y être, j'y fais un stage dans quelques jours »

« Tu repères les lieux pour ta participation ? »

« Ouais on va dire ça » dis-je en riant.

« Je te souhaite une bonne soirée et merci de la discussion »

« Merci à toi puis d'être venu ce soir et pardon pour la représentation moyenne »

« Ne t'en fait pas, les gens vont finir par se rendre compte que tu es super sur scène ! »

« N'exagère pas » dis-je en rougissant puis en m'éloignant avant de le remercier de son soutien.

Finalement, ma peur était un peu précipitée car cette petite discussion m'a un peu aidée. Ce soir est un mauvais soir pour moi mais il s'est bien terminé. Des commentaires positifs comme ça me font très plaisir et me motive à continuer de jouer mon spectacle.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Point de vue de Margot

18/02/11...

Je suis venue chercher Alice assez tôt dans l'après-midi pour être à l'heure au Moulin rouge et surtout pour qu'elle arrête de m'envoyer des SMS tellement elle est impatiente. Non que je n'en peux plus mais un message toutes les heures c'est dur. Je me demande encore comment la prof a accepté de nous aider à trouver ce stage et surtout à être prise. Il y a beaucoup de demandes et peu de stagiaires acceptés. Donc ma surprise était totale quand j'ai reçu un mail confirmant notre présence dans les coulisses d'ONDAR pendant quelques semaines. Si j'ai bonne mémoire le stage dure cinq semaines.

« Hé bien voilà, nous y sommes » dis-je à voix haute.

« Enfin ! » me dit Alice avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Nous sommes devant le Moulin rouge, un des lieux mythiques de Paris et là où Alice ne met pas les pieds en tant qu'humoriste mais en tant que stagiaire avec moi. Si je lui avais dit ça il y a quelques mois elle ne m'aurait jamais cru. Pourtant c'est bien réel puisque je la sent dans les nuages alors je lui pince le bras. Je l'a regarde comme pour lui dire: « Alice, arrête de rêver, tout ça est bien réel ». Un seul regard et elle comprend mon enthousiasme. Un seul regard et elle sait que derrière le stage, le fait de pouvoir aller sur le plateau représente beaucoup de choses pour elle.

Avec Alice, nous montons unes à unes les marches jusqu'au plateau d'« On n'demande qu'à en rire ». Je découvre le plateau où pleins d'humoristes ont déjà testé leur humour, là où pour certains, un nouveau chapitre de leur vie a commencé. Je suis un peu ému d'être ici car c'est la première fois que je vois le plateau en vrai. Je regrette un peu de n'avoir pas regardé l'émission avant, au moment où Alice m'en a parlé. Récemment, j'ai regardé quelques sketchs sur Internet et j'adhère au concept. Vu la nouvelle vie de mon amie, je peux comprendre son émotion et ce que cela implique. Être ici peut se révéler être une chance incroyable pour des humoristes qui veulent se faire connaître.

Je suis ravie de partager ce moment avec Alice. On découvre ensemble un nouvel univers au final.

Je lui ai dis qu'au lycée ce n'est pas un problème, tout se répète et puis les critiques ce n'est pas notre problème. Je partage le « secret » d'Alice et nous sommes deux à être confrontées à ce qu'elle vit car je l'a soutien. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'habituel que de faire du théâtre, beaucoup pense que c'est un loisir après les cours. Ce n'est pas facile à imposer. Mais Alice fait ce qu'elle aime et pour moi être là aussi c'est tout ce qu'il compte.

« Bonjour ! C'est vous les stagiaires, Alice et Margot ? » lance Emilie vers nous.

« Bonjour » bredouille Alice.

« Bonjour ! Exact, nous sommes là pour la semaine » répondis-je

« J'ai reçu les dossiers de vos profs. Prenez ses badges, ils vous permettront d'aller dans les coulisses et sur le plateau » dit-elle joyeuse.

« Merci » dis-je en souriant

Si Emilie ne se retournait pas de temps en temps pour voir si Alice est bien avec moi, elle serait déjà tombée dans les pommes. On passe par les bureaux, là où les chargés de productions travaillent, dans les couloirs où se trouvent les caméramans, les bureaux dont celui de Laurent Ruquier et de la productrice.

« Ici ce sont les loges des artistes. Ce soir il y a Constance, les Lascars et un nouveau. Si je me souviens bien Constance passe en troisième, juste avant les Lascars. Vous pourrez assister à l'émission à partir des coulisses si vous le souhaitez ».

Bien évidemment, ces noms me sont familiés. À force d'entendre parler de cette émission, je commence à être fan.

« Et ensuite on pourra voir les humoristes après l'émission ? » demande Alice impatiente.

« Oui bien sûr mais il faudra attendre qu'ils se fassent démaquiller, ensuite pas de soucis »

« Whaou » lançais-je en découvrant le plateau avec Alice.

« Alors, voilà le plateau que vous voyez à la télé. Ne faites pas trop de bruits, les Lascars répètent les derniers détails de leur sketch de ce soir »

« Hey ! » lance Majid en voyant Emilie passer.

« Ce sont les nouvelles stagiaires ? » lance Hugues

« Ouais, elles sont là cette semaine et elles restent après l'émission » crie t-elle

« Bang bang les filles ! » crient-ils en chœur.

« _Ce stage commence très bien _» pensais-je avec un mince sourire sur le visage.

Émilie nous montre une loge vide où nous pouvons attendre le début de l'émission ou bien faire un tour dans les couloirs. Elle a encore des sketchs à superviser. Alice me propose de rester dans les coulisses car l'émission ne commence que d'ici une demi-heure. Durant ce temps-là, nous discutons de notre excitation, surtout de la sienne et de la tête que ferait certains de nos camarades de classe en vous voyant ici. Il y en a pas mal qui ne comprendraient pas ce que je fais ici, d'autres à qui ce serait insignifiant. C'est une sensation étrange mais je suis comme dans une bulle, une petite bulle de bonheur pour Alice, cela ne nous influence pas.

La loge est assez petite. Quand on entre, il y a un grand miroir, un porte manteau est installé près du miroir et au fond de la loge se situe deux sièges et une petite table. À force d'attendre, je commence à faire les cents pas dans la loge. D'ailleurs, je commence à me poser des questions.

D'un coup nous entendons les gens crier et applaudir, ce qui me fait sursauter. Emilie revient nous chercher afin de nous montrer d'autres bureaux et les humoristes qui travaillent. Je passe parmi eux légèrement intimidée.

D'après la petite horloge, il est 16h et l'émission sera enregistrée dans quelques minutes. Je sors de la loge avec Margot, nous retrouvons Emilie près d'une caméra.

« Comme vous le voyez le public est bien chaud, ça c'est grâce au chauffeur de salle. On tourne cette émission et deux autres ensuite. Asseyez vous sur ces deux chaises en attendant » nous chuchote t-elle

« Regarde » me dit Alice en me souriant.

« Oui c'est Ruquier » dis-je en souriant. Je l'avoue, j'écoute son émission de radio et comme ma camarade je regarde ses émissions à la télé. Parfois, on se fait des soirées télé une fois par semaine pour regarder son émission le samedi soir jusqu'à deux heure du matin.

Une humoriste du nom de Constance passe à côté de nous. Elle me sourit poliment. Mon regard croise le sien et celui d'Alice en même temps mais elle doit être si timide que son visage est rouge.

Rien que le fait d'entendre le générique de l'émission me donne un énorme sourire ainsi que sur le visage d'Alice. C'est pour dire à quel point cette émission donne la pêche et son effet sur nous en peu de temps.

Je lis bien l'impatience sur son visage pour que l'émission ne commence. Si tous ceux qui lui ont dit de renoncer à ses rêves (faire du théâtre) regardaient son visage là maintenant, il est évident qu'ils changeraient d'avis. Elle est si impliquée dans ce qu'elle fait. Honnêtement, quant elle m'a parlé de ses représentations moyennes, où elle a été déçue, j'ai des difficultés à le comprendre mais j'admets qu'elle ose dire des choses que peut de personne feraient sur scène. Parler d'une expérience personnelle pour en faire un spectacle d'humour, il faut oser le faire et elle le fait très bien.

C'est Alice qui a choisi de le faire, parler du changement de vie qu'imposait un petit frère différent des autres. C'est quelque chose dont elle parle peu mais sur scène, elle a franchi un cap. Pour elle, c'est comme une thérapie. Après tout, soit on aime son travail soit on passe notre chemin. En tout cas, on ne peut pas lui reprocher de ne pas y mettre du sien.

Les humoristes sont tous placés dans la loge en haut, juste au-dessus des escaliers en attendant leur tour. Les caméras sont braquées sur Laurent Ruquier au centre du plateau.

Personnellement mon sourire ne décroche pas, même quand la caméra fait un joli plan sur Constance.

Laurent présente les différents humoristes de ce soir et échange quelques mots avec le jury.

« Bonjour Constance » dit-il enthousiaste. « Pas trop stressé pour ce soir ? »

« Bonsoir ! Euh non, c'est mon 8ème passage ce soir, tout va bien »

« Parfait alors » ajoute Catherine.

« Vous êtes toujours au théâtre avec votre spectacle, ça se passe bien ? » demande Laurent.

« De mieux en mieux » dit Constance souriante.

« Comment ça ? Ça ne ne passait pas bien avant ? » demande Laurent de manière ironique.

« Oh vous savez » dit Constance en riant.

« Tout va bien pour vous et tout ira bien ce soir » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Après le passage du premier candidat, qui a malheureusement pour lui été un échec

Le sketch de Constance me fait rire, elle ose dire les choses sans aucune retenue. Alice aussi visiblement. Constance ose absolument tout, elle est génial. Dès les premières minutes, elle nous fait rire.

« Tenez regardez Jeanne Moreau, oh non c'est Clair Chazal » dit-elle en feuilletant un magasine.

Émilie est à côté de moi et j'explose de rire avec cette réplique. J'ai l'impression d'être la seule, même Margot me regarde bizarrement mais ris aussi. Ensuite Constance devient un peu plus sérieuse en parlant de la retraite. Son interprétation d'une tortue âgée de 130 ans est super et en même temps, Constance fait passer un message.

« Rien ne sert de pourrir, il faut mourir à point »

À peine son sketch terminé, j'ai eu envie de la voir dans les coulisses mais par timidité, je préfère attendre la fin de l'enregistrement.

Je suis attentive au reste de l'émission et un énorme sourire s'affiche sur mon visage. Des coulisses je suis ravie. C'est la première fois que je vois le déroulement d'une émission télé et je suis encore plus enthousiaste à l'idée de partager l'expérience avec ma meilleures amie. Cela lui tenait fortement à cœur et puis découvrir les coulisses d'« On n'demande qu'à en rire » n'est pas donné à tout le monde (non je ne m'en vante pas du tout). En plus les gens sont super gentils, que demander de plus ?

Difficile donc de faire mieux en matière de stage. Le duo des Lascars gays nous saluent de leur loge en haut du plateau le temps de la pub. Ce sont les derniers candidats de ce soir.

_Quelques heures plus tard, après l'enregistrement d'ONDAR, dans un café..._

Alice me propose de fêter notre première journée autour d'un thé chaud au Starbuck du coin.

Son idée me plait. C'est un moyen de nous réchauffer mais aussi de discuter, un moment rien qu'à nous et qu'on adore faire dès qu'on se voit.

Autant profiter de cette soirée de libre avec elle car demain Alice va jouer au théâtre.

« Whaou » lançais-je à Alice avec un sourire immense.

« C'est le cas de le dire » lance t-elle de la même façon. « On a passé une journée incroyable ! » me dit-elle le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je commande un thé à la vanille et fruits rouge pour Alice. « Pour une fois que l'on change » me dit-elle en riant.

Nous nous installons à notre table habituelle. Elle me raconte une énième fois sa surprise et sa joie d'avoir pu rencontrer Florent, elle me couvre de remerciements aussi. À voir sa mine, j'ai fait une heureuse aujourd'hui. Ça tombe bien, on a le reste de la semaine. Je suis heureuse aussi car non seulement j'ai vu Jérémy sur le plateau, bon je n'ai pas réussi à lui parler, j'ai vu Florent et les coulisses de mon émissions préférées. J'ai envie de dire que je peux mourir tranquille. Enfin, après avoir vu Jérémy sur scène quand même car c'est décidé, je compte le voir dans les prochains mois.

Notre première journée de stage au Moulin Rouge avec Alice s'est très bien passée. J'ai enfin pu voir Constance ailleurs qu'à la télé, cette fois-ci en chair et en os.

Depuis le premier enregistrement de la journée, le sourire ne m'a pas quitté une seule seconde.

Idem pour Alice, elle me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Elle est dans les nuages j'ai l'impression. Je n'ose pas la déranger dans ses pensées. C'est incroyable. Je n'ai aucun mot pour décrire cette première journée. Je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est bien mieux qu'au lycée. Au lycée, je me rends compte que c'est complètement différent et je comprends mon amie dans son envie de faire de la scène. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir vu Florent Peyre dans les couloirs d'ONDAR.

« Toujours dans tes pensées ? » lui demandais-je.

« AH oui toujours, cette journée était incroyable » me répond t-elle ravie. « Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. Solenn a bien fait de me « forcer » à envoyer une candidature à ONDAR ».

« En espérant que tu sois prises ».

« Le rêve ».

« Je viendrai te voir dans les coulisses assez souvent si tu es prises ».

« Avec plaisir » me dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

« Je pense que tu seras prises, il n'y a aucun doute ».

« Tu es plus optimiste que moi ».

« Non, tu as un talent, ton sketch sera sélectionné c'est certain ».

« C'est gentil d'y croire » me dit-elle un peu gêné. « J'espère que ça passera, mon humour est pas évident et mon âge peut gêner, on me l'a dit souvent ».

« Parfois, il ne faut pas écouter les gens ».

« Difficile » me dit-elle avec un mince sourire.

« Au fait, comment se sont passées tes dernières représentations, c'était mieux ? »

« Tu veux vraiment en parler ? »

« Je demandais juste » dis-je un peu gêné par ma question.

« C'est pour ça que je fais une petite pause durant ces vacances, histoire de réfléchir un peu et je vais en profiter pour retravailler le spectacle ».

« Vraiment ? » dis-je surprise.

« Tout ira bien ne t'en fait pas, j'ai juste besoin de me re concentrer sur mon travail » me dit-elle en buvant une gorgée de thé. « En plus j'envisage de changer de théâtre ».

« D'accord » dis-je ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre de plus.

Ce qu'elle fait n'est pas évident, c'est vrai faire de l'humour n'est pas évident. C'est tout un travail qu'Alice maitrise bien. Lorsqu'elle me parle de ses difficultés, ça me chagrine un peu. Elle a du courage pour son âge. Je n'aurais pas été capable de faire ça.

Vu l'heure tardive, je propose à Alice de rentrer et elle accepte sans hésiter. Après cette journée riche en émotion, on a besoin de se remettre.

En rentrant chez moi, une idée me vient à l'esprit et je pense que ça va lui plaire. Un mail pour être sûre à l'humoriste concerné et je pourrais réserver les places.

Effectivement, Jérémy Ferrari me répond trois jours plus tard pour me confirmer qu'il reste jouer « Hallelujah bordel » quelques temps à Paris avant de partir faire une date en province. À mon étonnement, il me remercie de mes compliments, ce qui m'affiche un sourire. Il est humble quand même. Mais ce qu'il me dit me fait plaisir.

Sachant que notre emploi du temps est serré en ce moment, plus les examens en fin d'année, c'est compliqué de concrétiser mon idée. J'aimerai emmener Alice voir Jérémy sur scène. Depuis le temps que Solenn nous en parle, il serait quand même temps de voir ce qu'il propose sur scène.


End file.
